


Daddy Yondu?! Part Two: Karley Jake

by WhiskeyBandit



Series: Guinevere [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Karley Jake, Seelie, Some Humor, Suspense, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyBandit/pseuds/WhiskeyBandit
Summary: So this second half of the Daddy Yondu story grew legs and ran the f*ck away from me! I don't even know what happened here. It starts off slow but gradually gets moving faster.(P.S. Please forgive the typo's. I wrote this one fast and was eager to get it posted. I'll come back and fix them later!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/gifts).



“Daddy, Daddy! Wake up!” Karley jumped up and down on Yondu’s chest, trying to wake his father.

“Ooooh!” Yondu’s eyes popped open, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. He grabbed Karley and held him up in the air over himself, “Kid, you gotta stop doin’ that.” He huffed.

Karley giggled as Yondu set him back down on the bed, “Is it my birfday now, Daddy?” he asked excitedly.

“Not yet kiddo. Got a few more days.” He patted Karley’s back before sitting up and rubbing his face.

Gwen rustled awake with a grumble, and Yondu was more than a bit jealous that she got to wake up every morning more gently than he did. “I’m sorry, did the sound of your son trying to _kill_ _me_ wake you up, darlin’?”

Gwen chuckled as Karley hugged his momma around the neck before jumping off the bed and heading for the bathroom. “He just loves you more.”

“Don’t get pee on the floor!” Yondu yelled after Karley. He looked back at Gwen and snickered, “He’s got a funny way a showin’ it!” Yondu laid back down on the bed sideways and kissed Gwen’s shoulder, “So we goin’ back to Terra for Robbie’s birthday next month?”

Gwen sighed, “Yeah I guess we oughta.”

“They gotta find out about Karley sooner or later. I’ll let the boys know we’ll be heading out in three weeks.” He sat up as Karley came out of the bathroom, climbing on Yondu like a jungle gym. “But first, we got a birthday party to plan. Ain’t that right, boy?”

“Yay!” Karley jumped off his dad and bounced wildly on the bed, “Pardy! Pardy! Pardy! Pardy!” He jumped on Gwen’s back, still bouncing away.

“Agh!” Gwen ducked, covering her head with her hands, hoping the little blue boy wouldn’t stomp on it.

“Ha!” Yondu laughed mockingly “Bout time he got you, too!” He grabbed Karley again and threw him up in the air, catching him on his way back down. “Let’s get you dressed, crazy kid.”

Gwen called Peter later that day to make sure he and the rest of the Milano crew would be meeting up for Karley’s birthday party. He assured her they would be there, and they all decided to go to a park in the center of the city on Xandar. Coincidentally, the same park that Gwen went to the night she found out she was pregnant. Karley didn’t get to leave the ship very often, so playing at a park would be a real treat for him.

 

When the day finally came, a bunch of the Eclector crew met with the Milano crew at the park. Peter had gotten there first, so when Karley spotted him, he ran to meet him.

“Uncle Peter!” Karley shouted, running after him with his arms open wide.

Peter took one look at Karley and his eyes popped “Holy cow, kid! Look at you! You’re huge!” He picked Karley up and hugged him tight. He gave both Gwen and Yondu a concerned look, “Is he gonna keep growing like this?” He set Karley down and the boy ran to hug Gamora. “I just saw him a few months ago. He’s lost a ton of baby fat.”

“Nah,” Yondu reassured him, “He’ll be slowin’ down here soon.”

“Seelie says by next year he’ll only look twice his age, instead of three times his age.” Gwen added, “He’s already started to slow down… thank the gods. I can’t keep up with him anymore.” She shook her head, chuckling.

Gwen, Seelie and Gamora huddled at the picnic table and chatted while the boys played.

“So how is it, being a mom on a Ravager ship?” Gamora asked jokingly.

Gwen scoffed, watching Karley playing in the grass, “Exhausting. That kid is nonstop until bedtime. He thinks the ship is his own personal playhouse.” The boys all had Karley surrounded in a large circle. He squealed excitedly, running around, trying to escape the circle. As soon as he headed towards one of them, they’d jump in front of him and stop him in his tracks. He then turned on his heels and ran in another direction.

“It’s a good thing he can’t escape,” Seelie added, “or else he’d have been long gone a while ago.”

“Yeah, just wait until he figures out how to fly the m-ships.” Gwen snickered.

Gamora chuckled and nodded to the boys, “Look at this.”

The ladies all turned to see Groot, bent down, swinging Karley in his arms.

Seelie laughed, “There’s a swing set right over there, but he’s gotta swing on Groot.”

“I swear that boy is going to be spoiled rotten.” Gwen shook her head.

“He already is,” Seelie chuckled.

 

Karley played while the boys drank and laughed. They ate lunch and caught up with each other. Yondu let Peter know they were going back to Terra for Robbie’s birthday and asked if he wanted to go with. Peter declined, letting him know they had a job they would be working on. He did have a gift for Robbie and would give it to them before they left.

Yondu and Peter walked off away from the group, following Karley out to the field. Peter decided now would be a good time for a real conversation. “So how’s it goin?” Peter asked as he tipped back his beer.

“Fine, why?” Yondu asked him, confused.

“I mean, how’s it _really_ going?”

“Hm.” Yondu grumbled. He thought for a while whether or not he should tell him what was really going on. He took a drink of his beer, “Had to vent a few of my new hands last week.”

“Mutiny?” Peter asked casually.

“Nope,” Yondu watched Karley chase after a bug that flew out of the bushes. “Moab heard ‘em talkin’ about the boy.”

“Karley?” Peter was both confused and concerned, “Why?”

“Don’t rightly know. He thinks they were plannin’ on takin’ him.”

“Why in the hell would they wanna take Karley?”

“Fuck if I know. Maybe to get back at me for somethin’, maybe for money.” Yondu stopped walking and turned to Peter after checking on Karley again. He spoke in a low voice, “I ain’t never told you, but when Gwen was pregnant, Tivan tried to offer me ten million units for Karley.”

“The hell?!” Peter’s face turned to outrage.

“He wanted to add him to his _collection_.” Yondu spat the words out, disgusted at even the mention of the absurd idea.

“You think Tivan might be behind this?” Peter couldn’t imagine Tivan would go that far. But then again he never imagined he’d offer money to someone for their unborn baby, either.

Yondu looked back at Karley again, and then looked around to make sure nobody else was eavesdropping on their conversation. “Don’t know. But it’s been in the back of my head ever since Moab told me ‘bout what he heard.”

“You confronted the men before you vented them, right?”

“Yup. They denied it all. But their eyes told me they were lyin’.” Yondu clenched his jaw. He was growing more and more angry as the conversation went on.

“You think there are any more?”

“I dunno. I got the boys keepin’ their ears on and keepin the boys in line. But I’m likely to just dump off all the new crew hands at the next port if we don’t get it settled soon.”

“How many did you hire.” Peter asked.

“Twenty total. Vented four already. I don’t wanna kill anymore, but I don’t know that I can trust ‘em neither.”

Peter nodded, “I get it.” He looked around himself, “Let me know if you need my help. I’ll do whatever you need to keep that boy safe.”

Yondu nodded back, “Appreciated.” Yondu yelled over to Karley, who had wondered off further than he was comfortable with, “Karley! Get over here! Let’s head back, boy.”

Peter and Yondu started walking back towards the playground as Karley turned on his heels and quickly caught up to his father.

They finished up the party and everyone headed back to their respective ships. Peter dropped off Robbie’s gift before heading out. It was a mobile communicator. It wasn’t just for Robbie, but all of Gwen’s family. That way they could keep in touch instead of having to wait for Gwen to arrive once a year. Yondu wasn’t too sure about giving them a comm. It was illegal for Terran’s to have foreign technology. Not terribly illegal, but if Nova Corp wanted to make a fuss about it, they could. Peter promised though, that if they got caught with it, he would take full responsibility. Yondu finally agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The little family spent the next two weeks prepping for their trip to Terra. They decided to keep the Eclector out of Earth territory and just take Yondu’s m-ship. They also decided to take Kraglin and Seelie with this time. Yondu had been having a lot of meetings with his officers the week before they left and Gwen started to get the notion that something was up… something big. She could tell Yondu was stressed about something. When she asked, he just said it was ‘ship business’. She didn’t push him about it though. Ship business was ship business and unless it involved her input on a deal, she usually stayed out of it.

They spent two arduous days on the m-ship, mostly because Karley couldn’t run around like he wanted to. His constant whining and tantrums were getting on everyone’s nerves, even Seelie’s, who hardly ever lost her patients with the little boy.

Gwen picked Karley up and tossed him on the bed, “Okay Karley boy, you bounce while I tell you a story.”

Yondu, sitting at the small round table in the corner, looked up from his tablet curiously.

“What kinda stowy, Momma?” Karley asked while bouncing, his hair flopping up and down.

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed, making sure he stayed in arms reach. “I’m gonna tell you all about a pirate from my world. I pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“A captain like daddy?” Karley was already excited.

“Yeah kinda like daddy. But instead of sailing the stars like daddy, he sailed the seven seas.”

“What’s a seben seas?” He asked again.

Yondu raised an eyebrow inquisitively “How’s come I ain’t never heard of this Sparrow guy?”

Gwen eyeballed Yondu, “Ya’ll want me to tell the story or give a history lesson?”

Yondu rolled his eyes playfully, “Go ahead.”

So Gwen spent the next two hours telling Karley and Yondu all about the adventures of Captain Jack. By the time she was finished, Karley had bounced himself into a deep slumber. Gwen flopped her head forward and sighed from exhaustion. She was glad they would be to Earth soon. She couldn’t take much more of the boy being cooped up. Yondu walked over and sat down on the bed next to Gwen, massaging her shoulders.

Gwen moaned, “Oh my gosh that feels good.” She patted his hand.

“And you were afraid you’d be a bad mom.” He snickered, kissing her neck.

“Don’t start that now.” She teased.

“You started it with that moan.” He whispered in her ear.

“Who’s hands are on who’s shoulders again?” She turned and kissed Yondu lovingly.

Yondu gave Gwen’s shoulders one last good squeeze, “We ain’t all gonna fit on this bed. I’m gonna go rest on the couch for a bit. You keep an eye on him. I’ll let you know when we get there.” He kissed her cheek and stood up.

Gwen snuggled up next to Karley and wrapped her arms around him. He jostled just enough to creep into the crook of her arm and then fell back to sleep. Gwen kissed his head and fell asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

They landed much later than they had hoped. It was about 11pm when they arrived at Marianna’s house and rang the doorbell three times. It was Gwen’s way of letting her mother know it was her. Gwen had a blanket wrapped around Karley who was snuggled into his mother’s neck.

Marianna flew open the door and stared at the odd looking group with a huge smile. “Gwen! Yondu!” And then her eyes went to the bundle of gray cloth that stirred in Gwen’s arms. Startled at first, Marianna took a closer look as the bundle turned to face her. The blanket fell away from Karley’s head, revealing his dark black hair, hazel eyes and bright blue skin.

Marianna gasped wide eyed, holding her hand to her chest.

Karley recognized Marianna from the pictures Peter had brought them the year before. He smiled brightly at the woman, “Hi Gwamma!”

Marianna, still stunned, looked at Yondu, and then Gwen, and then back to the grinning toddler in her arms. She threw her hands out to the boy eagerly, “Come here, you precious little boy!” Karley went to his grandmother without hesitation. She clung to him tightly, swinging side to side as she snuggled him. Instantly the tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

After a few moments, Marianna realized everyone was still standing on the porch. She opened the door all the way and stepped to the side, “Oh my goodness, come in! Come in! I must look like a ninny to you all.”

“Actually, you look just like a grandmother meeting her grandson for the first time. And it’s adorable.” Seelie giggled to Marianna.

“Oh, hello. I don’t think we’ve met.” Marianna held her hand out to Seelie.

“Mom, this is Seelie. She was my midwife, but she’s since kinda been adopted into the family.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lawrence.” Seelie shook Marianna’s hand eagerly.

Gwen gestured to Kraglin, “And this is Kraglin. Yondu’s first mate.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you both.” Marianna turned back to the boy perched on her hip, “Now who is this little darling?” She grinned excitedly.

“That’s our son, Stakar Jacob. We call him Karley though.” She grinned at her mother, waiting for her response.

“Jacob?! Oh you named him after your father! He’s going to be so excited!”

“Where is he anyway?” She asked, looking around.

“Oh he’s still sleeping. I’ll go wake him.”

“No, you don’t have to do that. You guys can sleep.”

“Are you kidding? You just brought my little grandson to meet me. I’m not going to be able to sleep for days!” She hugged Karley tight. “How old are you, little Karley?”

“I jus had my birfday!” He clapped his hands happily.

“Did you just turn two?” Marianna guessed.

“Actually,” Yondu interrupted “He just had his first birthday.”

“What?!” Marianna gasped, looking Karley up and down.

“Yeah,” Gwen added, “He’s only one, and the pregnancy was only 6 months. Apparently someone forgot to mention that Centaurians grow much faster than Terrans.” She side-eyed Yondu with a smirk.

“I ain’t never seen a Terran baby before, I don’t know how fast they grow.” Yondu shrugged, plopping down on the couch.

“Huh,” was Marianna’s only response. She wanted to ask if he had mentioned their life expectancy to her yet, but thought better of it. She raised her eyebrow at him and gave him a curious glance, but the nervous look on his face gave her the answer. “Well, I’m going to go wake your father. I’ll be right back.” She gave Karley a kiss on the cheek and then handed him back to Gwen.

“Sit down guys,” Gwen said to Kraglin and Seelie, sitting down next to Yondu. Seelie and Kraglin took seats on the loveseat on the opposite wall.

“Daddy, I tiwed.” Karley rubbed his eyes and reached for his father. Yondu scooped him up and let him snuggle up in his lap.

Gwen grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It immediately got Karley’s attention and he turned around, staring at the screen on the wall. Gwen giggled and turned the channel to cartoon network.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Jacob marveled as he walked out from the hallway in his pajamas. “Look at that.” He grinned widely staring at Karley.

Karley smiled and pointed at Jacob, “You’re Gwampa!” He said, excitedly.

“Well I guess I am.” He chuckled, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Karley Jake!” He answered proudly.

“Stakar Jacob, but we just call him Karley.” Gwen corrected.

“Well I’ll be.” Jacob beamed. “This is why you couldn’t make it to Robbie’s birthday last year, isn’t it?” He wondered, connecting the dots.

Gwen frowned, “Yes. And I felt terrible about not making it.”

“But why didn’t you let Peter tell us?” Marianna asked.

Gwen raised her eyebrow at her mother, “Is that really how you wanted to find out about your grandson?”

“Hmm…” Marianna grumbled, “I guess not.”

Karley Jake let out another giant yawn. Yondu pulled him up in his arms and the boy snuggled into his shoulder. Marianna noticed both Gwen and Yondu also looked beat. “Must have been a rough trip with a toddler on that little ship, huh?”

Gwen chuckled, “How’d you guess?”

“Oh I remember trying to take trips in the RV when you girls were little. Only difference was you girls got to get out and stretch your legs.” Marianna stood up. “I think it’s been a long night for everyone. Gwen why don’t you guys head to your room? I’ll set your friends up in Jules’ room upstairs.” She looked over at the couple on the loveseat, “I’m sorry, what were your names again?”

Kraglin stood up and nodded to Gwen’s mother, “Kraglin, ma’am.”

Seelie stood up and shook Marianna’s hand, “And I’m Seelie.”

Marianna smiled back, “Kraglin and Seelie. I’ll remember eventually, I promise,” she chuckled. “Please, follow me.” She hugged Gwen again and kissed the sleeping toddler on his cheek as they walked by. She took Seelie and Kraglin upstairs and showed them where they would be sleeping and where the guest bathroom was. Shortly after, everyone turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen woke up the next morning on the bedroom floor. Still a bit disoriented, it took her a moment to recall how she wound up there. The pillow and blanket she had with her reminded her that it was intentional. Since Gwen had gotten to sleep in the bed on the ship while Yondu took the couch, it was only fair to let him have the bed now. She looked up at the small, frilly twin sized bed next to her and saw her sleeping husband and son snuggled up together. She smiled adoringly at the site. Yondu’s blue feet were hanging off the end of the bed, his arm protectively cradled around the little boy whose arms and legs were tucked up into his daddy’s bare chest. Gwen quietly grabbed her cell phone and took a quick picture. How surreal the scene was. Her space pirate husband and her half human son, sound asleep in her childhood bed. The fact that they were even here at all was a miracle that was not lost on Gwen. Seelie was right. This _was_ like winning the lottery.

She didn’t have the heart to wake them, so she slowly walked around the bed and snuck out, quietly closing the door behind her.

After heading to the bathroom to freshen up, Gwen walked out into the living room. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already ten o’clock in the morning. Marianna and Jacob were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking about the latest news. “You could have woken us up, you know.” She chided her parents, grabbing a mug out of the cupboard and pouring herself a cup of hot coffee.

“Fat chance.” Jacob scoffed. “After the way you all looked last night, you guys needed the sleep.”

“We didn’t have any plans for the morning anyway.” Marianna got up and grabbed some bowls and boxes of cereal out of the pantry. “Here,” She smiled at Gwen, “I know how much you miss cereal.” She kissed her daughter on the cheek and went to the fridge to pull out the milk.

“Thanks, Mom.” Gwen grinned. She poured the cereal and then the milk. When she turned around to put the milk back, she saw her old high school picture still hanging on the cork board, a small hole right between the eyes where she had once punctured it with a flying pencil. At the time, Gwen was furious with her mother for not believing her when she first disappeared. That she had indeed sailed the skies, went on amazing adventures and fell in love. Rather, her mother thought she had been kidnapped and lost her mind through brainwashing. “Why do you still have this old thing up?” Gwen sneered, pointing.

Marianna sighed, “I keep it there to remind myself to never distrust you again.” She smiled at Gwen apologetically.

Gwen felt her throat tighten up and her eyes start to burn. Instead of losing it like she would have done three years ago, she sniffled, scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Well then, trust me when I say, that picture is hideous and it needs to go.” Gwen laughed with her mother.

 

Gwen heard the front door open and the sound of feet stomping through the house. Robbie ran into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face, “Aunt Gwen!”

“Robbie!” Gwen pulled Robbie into a tight hug and pulled him back to take a look at him, “Look how tall you are! You’ve got to stop growing, kid!”

“I’m almost as tall as mom now!” He beamed excitedly.

“You’ve still got a few more inches yet.” Jules shook her head at her son. She hugged her sister before setting her bag down on the counter.

“Where is he?” Robbie bounced on his heels.

“Where’s who?” Gwen asked, a smirk playing on the side of her face.

Robbie rolled his eyes, “My new cousin! I wanna see him!”

Gwen chuckled, “He’s still sleeping. We had a late night. I’m sure he’ll be up soon though.”

Just then, Yondu yelled out from the hallway, “Karley Jake!”

A high pitched squeal followed and then a blue streak wearing nothing but a pair of underwear went running around the kitchen island. Gwen quickly caught Karley up in her arms as he tried to run by. The boy laughed excitedly and hugged his mom tight around the neck.

“Speak of the little blue devil.” Gwen snickered.

Robbie stared wide eyed at Karley, “Whoa!”

Karley turned to look at Robbie and he smiled, “You’re Robbie!”

“And you’re Karley!” Robbie grinned ear to ear.

Karley nodded.

“You wanna go play, Karley?” Robbie asked him, eagerly.

“You gotta get clothes on first, little boy.” Yondu scolded him as he walked into the kitchen. Yondu was wearing a pair of black jean pants and a white tank undershirt. He had taken up wearing Terran clothes when they visited since his uniform was usually too hot for the California weather.

“Awe, Daddy.” Karley pouted.

“Don’t ‘awe daddy’ me. No clothes, no playin’.” Yondu looked over at Robbie and tussled his hair. “Hey, Kid. Heard you gotta birthday comin’ up.” He took Karley from his mother and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and patted his bottom as he strolled off back to the bedroom with Robbie following close behind.

“So we doin’ Robbie’s birthday tomorrow?” Gwen asked Jules, finally taking a bite of her breakfast.

“Yeah.” Jules started pulling cake decorations and party supplies out of her bags. “I can’t believe he’s going to be twelve.” She shook her head in disbelief.

Gwen frowned, “At least he _looks_ like he’s twelve. By the time Karley is three he’ll look, and act, like a six year old. I’m kinda feeling cheated.”

“Does everyone from Yondu’s world grow that fast?” Jacob asked.

“Yup. His species is nomadic… hunters and gatherers. I think evolution gave them a nudge, making sure the kids could keep up. Oh and get this, Seelie and I found out that their females actually have pouches.”

“Pouches?” Marianna looked confused.

Gwen nodded, “Yeah, like kangaroos. They tuck the babies in their pouches so they can still fight and hunt.”

Jules raised an eyebrow, “So they’re stronger, taller, faster _and_ they have built in baby carriers? Boy did we humans sure get the short end of the stick.” She chuckled, shaking her head.

 

About that time, Kraglin and Seelie finally came down from their room. Kraglin looked as nervous as a kid on his first day of school, while Seelie was all smiles as usual.

Jules looked at them both, slightly confused. “Oh, hello?”

Gwen giggled at her sister, “Jules, this is Kraglin, Yondu’s first mate and Seelie. Seelie was my midwife with Karley and now, well, we’ve all kind of adopted her.”

Seelie smiled, shaking Julienne’s hand, “It’s so nice to meet you! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Nice to meet the both of you!” Jules shook Seelie’s and then Kraglin’s hands.

Yondu, Robbie and a fully dressed Karley came out from the hallway. Karley ran right to his mother and jumped back into her arms. Kraglin gave Yondu a baffled look when he saw his chosen attire. He had never seen the Captain in anything other than his uniform before.

“Whas dat?” Karley asked, sneering at Gwen’s breakfast.

“It’s cereal. Wanna try it?”

Karley opened his mouth wide, waiting for Gwen to give him a bite. She filled a spoonful and fed it to him. Karley made a scrunched face and quickly spat the food out onto the floor, “Yuck!”

“Stakar Jacob!” Yondu scolded Karley for making a mess.

Gwen busted up with laughter as she bent down with a napkin to clean up the mess, “He’s definitely your son! You’ve never been one for processed foods.”

“Wow,” Jules marveled at her nephew, “He’s gorgeous. Look at all that hair.”

“Hi Aun Jules!” He smiled widely.

“You know me?” She asked curiously.

“He knows everyone.” Seelie smiled, “We look at your pictures all the time and talk to him about everybody.”

“Seelie’s become like a nanny to Karley. She watches him while Yondu and I are working. He even knows Uncle Dylan, huh Karley?”

Karley nodded looking around, “Where Uncle Dywan?”

“Awe,” Jules tussled Karley’s hair, “He had to work today but he’ll be here tomorrow. Are you excited for Robbie’s birthday party?” She beamed at Karley.

“Yay!” Karley jumped out of Gwen’s arms and went running around the kitchen again, “Pardy! Pardy! Pardy!”

“Come on Karley! Let’s go play outside!” Robbie ran to the backyard and Karley followed after.

“Keep away from the pool!” Yondu shouted after them.

“I’ll go keep an eye on them.” Jules patted Yondu’s shoulder as she followed the boys out to the backyard.  

“Kraglin,” Yondu smirked at his first mate, “we ain’t on the ship, man. At least lose the jacket.”

“Oh, right. Yes sir.” Kraglin took off his jacket and Marianna took it to hang up in the coat closet.

“Do all of your employees keep in such a straight line?” Jacob asked, giving Kraglin a curious glance.

Yondu scoffed, “They do if they wanna stay alive.”

Marianna had walked back into the room, giving Yondu a concerned look, “You’re kidding, right?”

Kraglin spoke up with a serious tone, “No ma’am. He’s not kidding.”

Gwen glared at Yondu, “Don’t give them the wrong impression. You at least give them the chance to leave at port if they don’t want to follow your rules.” She looked back at Jacob and shook her head, “He’s only killed eleven crewmen since I’ve known him.”

“Thirteen.” Yondu corrected her.

Marianna and Jacob both stared at them, bewildered at the conversation.

“Thirteen?” Gwen asked curiously.

“Eight when you first came on the ship, the ass that tried to kill you a few weeks later, and the four men a few weeks ago. Makes thirteen.”

“Oh,” Gwen  nodded “I thought it was only six that first day.”

Stunned, Jacob asked, “So, how many men do you usually have on your ship?”

“Bout a hundred.” Yondu grabbed Gwen’s bowl and took a bite of her cereal. His eyes went wide with disgust, but he felt the need to prove his wife wrong, so he choked down the bite anyway.

Just then, Karley and Robbie came running back into the kitchen, “Momma, momma! I wanna swim in da wadder!”

“Can we please Aunt Gwen?!” Robbie asked, just as excited.

“Alright, let me finish eating… please! And then we’ll go swimming.”

 

They spent the day swimming and watching television and getting ready for Robbie’s birthday party the next day. Kraglin had the hardest time being able to relax around the captain, but Seelie stayed by his side almost constantly, trying to take his mind off of things, and reminding him they were in fact there to have fun. By the end of the day, Gwen and Seelie had gone inside to change and get Karley down for bed. Yondu and Kraglin were sitting in the lounge chairs in the backyard drinking beers when Kraglin used the opportunity to ask the captain for advice.

“So,” Kraglin started hesitantly, “I kinda been thinkin’ about maybe askin’ Seelie to marry me.”

“Do it.” Yondu quickly answered back, taking a pull of his beer.

“Really sir? You think so?” Kraglin was surprised by Yondu’s answer.

“What? You think it’s good enough for me but ain’t good enough for you?” Yondu looked at him slightly irritated.

“No sir, that’s not what I meant.” Kraglin was getting nervous.

“Well then what did you mean?”

“Well,” Kraglin thought for a moment, “I know ya only married cause ya had to…”

“You’re right.” Yondu nodded “But you know what I learned since then?”

“What’s that, sir?”

Yondu looked Kraglin in the eyes, “That it’s the smartest damn thing I ever did.” He took another drink of his beer. “If you love that girl…”

“Oh I do, sir.” Kraglin grinned sheepishly.

“Well then don’t let her get away, you idiot.” Yondu smirked.

“Yes sir.” Kraglin chuckled.

After a few minutes, Yondu looked to Kraglin again, “You gotta ring?”

“No. Should I?”

“Hell yeah. Girls like that shit.”

Kraglin nodded, “Oh… okay.”

 

Robbie’s party, the next day, went off without a hitch. Karley never left Robbie’s side and Robbie was ecstatic to finally have a little cousin to play with. They were inseparable the whole weekend. When it came time for presents, the most prized was, of course, Peter’s mobile communicator. Gwen explained that it was for everyone to use, but had to be used sparingly, as it could be traced and Nova Corps wouldn’t be too excited about a Terran with foreign technology. Marianna was so excited for the gift that she hugged her daughter and cried. It killed her not being able to get ahold of her daughter if she needed to.

The crew left that evening after giving hugs and saying goodbye and Gwen quickly noticed, as soon as they were back in the air, that Yondu’s previous tense demeanor returned. It was time for her to get to the bottom of this once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay,” Gwen gave Yondu a stern look. She had just put Karley to bed and the two were sitting in the common room on Yondu’s m-ship, heading back to the Eclector. “I’ve tried to give you space. I told myself I was going to stay out of it, but this has gone on for too long. You’ve got to tell me what’s going on.”

Yondu sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. “Oh,” he rubbed his face, grumbling and then looked up at the ceiling to avoid Gwen’s gaze. “You’re never gonna forgive me for this one.”

“What?” Gwen went from concerned to confused very quickly. “Why?” She asked cautiously. 

Yondu bounced his leg nervously and finally spoke, “Member those men I vented?”

“Yeah?” Gwen wasn’t sure where the conversation was headed. “What about ‘em?”

Yondu looked at the ground, “Moab overheard ‘em talkin’ about kidnapping Stakar.”

“What?!” Gwen cried a little too loudly. Her eyes popped opened and her face turned red.

“Ssshhh!” Yondu covered her mouth, watching the hall to make sure she didn’t wake up the boy, or anyone else.

Gwen too looked down the hall and then back at Yondu, “Why didn’t you tell me?!” She snapped back in a whisper.

“Cause I was hoping to take care of it without worryin’ you.”

Gwen glared, “I’m guessing by the fact that it’s still chewing you up means it ain’t over, is it?”

“Tell the truth, I don’t rightly know. I told the boys to keep their ears out while we were gone.”

Gwen jumped up and waved him away, “Get ‘em off.” She started pacing the floor. “All those new crewmen, I want ‘em all off. We can’t trust any of them.”

Yondu watched Gwen pace and gave her a pained look, “If we do that, we’ll never know who’s behind it.”

Gwen stopped and sat back down next to Yondu, panic washing over her, “Behind it? You mean you think someone orchestrated it?” She stared at the wall across from her, “Oh my god. Do you think it’s Tivan?”

Yondu sneered, “The thought had crossed my mind.”

It hit Gwen in that moment, the danger that possibly laid for Karley back on the ship. “We can’t take him back there. Not until we get this settled.”

“Well what do you suggest?” Yondu raised an eyebrow at Gwen. He had a few ideas in mind, but didn’t want to mention them, knowing he’d get a tongue lashing from her.

Gwen knew what had to be done. Karley had to leave until the threat was dealt with. But Yondu had to go back to deal with that threat. And when it came down to it, as much as she _wanted_ to stay with Yondu, she knew she _needed_ to stay with Karley. His needs came first… always.

Gwen nodded confidently, “Seelie and I will take an m-ship and go back to Xandar with Karley. You and the men deal with this bullshit once and for all.”

Yondu was taken aback, “I’m kinda surprised to hear you say that.”

Gwen’s resolve deflated, “I know I said we’d deal with anything that came at us together. But now that it’s real, now that it’s happening…” Gwen looked Yondu in the eyes sadly and shook her head slowly, “I can’t put him in danger.”

“Hey,” Yondu wrapped his arm around Gwen and pulled her into him, kissing her head, “We’re still in this together. We’ve just gotta hit it at different angles.”

Gwen weaved her fingers through Yondu’s. She reflected on how much bigger his hands were than hers. His were strong and tough and had seen decades of fighting and death. Gwen’s hands were petite and still quite soft. “I want to take a couple of your men, too. The more people we’ve got keepin’ an eye on Karley, the better.”

Yondu nodded, “You name em.”

Gwen already had in mind who she wanted, but she wasn’t sure if Yondu would agree to it. “I want Kraglin and Tullk.”

Yondu was quiet for a few minutes, still cradling Gwen against his chest, mulling over the decision in his head. On one hand, Kraglin and Tullk were his strongest and most trusted men, and it would be beneficial to have them on the ship with him. On the other hand, they were his strongest and most trusted men, and it would be beneficial to have them protecting his family. In the end, Yondu agreed with a nod of his head. “Okay. I’ll tell ‘em as soon as we get back.”


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached the Eclector, Gwen asked Seelie to stay on the m-ship with Karley.

“What? Why?” Seelie looked at Gwen, confused.

Gwen gave Seelie a cautious look, “There’s something going on, on the Eclector and it’s not safe for him.”

Seelie’s eyes widened, “What does that mean?”

“It means you and I are taking him back to Xandar and we’re going to lay low until Yondu can get ahold of things here.”

Seelie’s voice cracked, “But what about Kraglin?”

Gwen took Seelie’s hand and patted it comfortingly, “Don’t worry, I’ve asked Yondu to let him come with. We’re going to need him in case anyone follows us.”

Seelie breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, “Okay. How soon before we leave?”

“I’ve got to go grab a few more things and then we’ll be heading out, maybe in about an hour or two. Just try and keep him preoccupied. He’ll be glad once he can finally get off a ship and run around in the sunshine.”

“Wow, so you and Yondu might be apart for a while, huh?” Seelie asked nervously.

Gwen sighed and gave Seelie half a smile, “It’s pretty much par for the course, for us.”

Seelie looked confused, “I don’t know what that means.”

Gwen chuckled as she headed off the m-ship. She turned around and grinned at Seelie, “Means it’s not the first time… and probably won’t be the last.”

 

Gwen headed to the captain’s quarters while Yondu went to meet with his officers. She grabbed a few more clothes, some of Karley’s favorite toys, an extra tablet, a unit card, a mobile comm. She closed everything up in a large duffle bag and looked around the room with a sigh. “Here we go again.” She said to herself quietly.

Just then the door opened up and in walked Yondu, Kraglin and Tullk.

“I don’t understand why you don’t want me here Cap’n.” Tullk grumbled. “I’m one of your strongest fighters! If you’re goin’ after Tivan, you’re gonna need me!”

Yondu huffed and grabbed a flask out of the cabinet, taking a pull, “You’re right Tullk, I do need you. But I need you protectin’ somethin’ a lot more valuable than this ship.”

“What’s that?” Tullk grimaced.  

Yondu turned around and looked Tullk squarely in the eyes, “My son.” He handed the flask to Tullk, offering him a drink.

Tullk took the flask and thought for a moment. He grumbled and tipped the rim to his lips before passing it to Kraglin.

Yondu walked over to Gwen, looking her in the eyes as he spoke to his men, “Gwen asked for me to send her with two of my men.” He looked back at Kraglin and Tullk, “I trust you two more than anyone else on this ship.” He wrapped his arm around Gwen, “You’re the only two I trust with my family.”

Kraglin swallowed hard, choking back the pride that was swelling up in his chest. He stood tall and nodded to Yondu, “We’ll keep ‘em safe for ya Cap’n.”

Tullk looked over at Kraglin. He shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smirk, “Alright. So when we leavin’?”

“You got about an hour to pack up and then we’ll all meet back at the m-ship.”

The men nodded and left the room, leaving Gwen and Yondu alone.

Yondu turned around to face Gwen. He held her shoulders, resting his forehead to hers and sighed, “I hate this.”

Gwen chuckled, “That’s my line.”

“Never disagreed with you.” He smirked.

Gwen kissed Yondu, slowly, savoring the moment. “One of these days we’ll never have to do this again.”

Yondu felt a crushing weight in his chest. He feared she was right, only because one day one of them would be dead. But he just smiled and wrapped her tight in his arms. “We’ll get this done as quick as possible. The longer I’m away from Karley Jake, the worse it’s gonna be.”

“What do you mean?” Gwen pulled away curiously.

“How long before he won’t remember me, Gwen?” his face fell.

Gwen gave Yondu a stern look, “He would never forget you. I wouldn’t let him, you know that.”

Yondu kissed Gwen hard, holding her tight. He always knew how to hold her when her heart was breaking, even when she didn’t let on that she was falling apart inside. Her façade cracked and the tears started falling down her cheeks. Yondu kissed her more passionately as he wiped them away. She pulled his coat off and then pulled him down onto her on the bed.

 

Gwen and Yondu met everyone back at the ship. Karley ran up to his parents eagerly, “Momma! Daddy!” He ran into Gwen’s arms, hugging her tight. “We goin’ on anudder twip?” He asked excitedly.

Gwen’s eyes were still red from her tears and she tried her best to keep them at bay now, in front of her son. “We are, baby boy, but Daddy’s gotta stay here this time.”

Karley’s smile fell into a frown. “Wha?” He looked at his father and his little bottom lip began to quiver. “I wanna stay wif Daddy.” He pouted, reaching for Yondu.

Yondu grabbed him up and smiled his best fake smile, “You don’t wanna stay here. You’re gonna go have fun with Momma and Aunt Seelie, Uncle Kraglin and even Uncle Tullk.” He patted Karley’s back as the boy snuggled into his chest. “You’re gonna get to run, play outside and chase bugs, instead of bein’ stuck on the ship. And don’t worry, you’ll be home before you know it.”

Karley pulled away and looked down at the floor, “I don’t wanna be away fwom you, Daddy.”

Yondu laughed and his guard fell briefly. He caught his heart in his throat and choked it back down. He tousled Karley’s hair playfully, “You’re just like your Momma, kid.”

“Come on Karley boy,” Seelie picked Karley up and hugged him tight as she led him onto the ship, “Let’s go get you ready to go.”

Yondu shook Tullk and Kraglin’s hands.

“We got this, Cap’n. You take care of things here.” Tullk smacked Yondu on the shoulder nodding at him confidently.

“Don’t worry Cap,” Kraglin added, standing tall, “We’ll take real good care o’them.”

Yondu nodded to both of them as they walked up into the ship.

Gwen strolled slowly to Yondu and grabbed his coat, straightening his collar, “You get that bastard, baby.” She kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Yondu looked her gravely in the eyes, “He’s a dead man.”

They held each other in a tight embrace and kissed for a long moment before Gwen stepped on the ship. The bay doors shut and Gwen kissed her fingers and pressed them against the glass. Yondu waved as the ship flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen used the money Yondu gave her to purchase an old house on a plot of land outside Xandar city limits. It was a decent sized estate, big enough for the five of them to live comfortably. She wasn’t sure how long they would have to stay, but she was expecting to be in it for the long haul and wanted Karley to have enough room to run and play. She also wanted to keep him out of the public eye. Everyone knew of the notorious Centurian Ravager’s half Terran son, and his bright blue skin and black hair was a dead giveaway. The Xandarian’s would easily figure out who he belonged to and the last thing they needed was word spreading.

Gwen knew sharing living space with the boys would be difficult. They weren’t used to have to clean up after themselves. They were used to their strict schedules and this was a whole new ballgame. Not to mention having to deal with being around two females all the time. What Gwen wasn’t anticipating was constantly butting heads with Tullk. Even though Kraglin outranked him, he often went over his head on just about everything. But Gwen wasn’t having it.

“This ain’t your ship! This is my house and I call the shots around here!” Gwen was in the kitchen putting fresh groceries in the fridge when Tullk started up again.

“We may not be on the ship but I’m still followin’ the Captain’s orders and he told me to keep you safe!”

“He’s a little boy! He needs to run and get his energy out! I’m not keeping him cooped up in this house all damn day! That’s why I got a place out in the middle of nowhere! So he could run!”

“Ain’t none of us fast enough to catch him! And if he runs out into the woods we’ll never find him!”

“Seelie is with him! He won’t run away from her.” Gwen was getting tired of the constant arguing. Yondu may have been stubborn, but he was at least level headed. Tullk didn’t know when to give up.

“Better hope you’re right!” Tullk snarled back.

“What’s going on in here?” Seelie came in through the back door with Karley on her hip.

“Karley boy, come here a minute.” Gwen picked Karley up and sat him on the kitchen table. She looked him in the eyes sternly, “You know you’re not supposed to go into the woods right? Cause the woods can be dangerous and you could get lost.”

Karley nodded animatedly, “Right, momma.”

“And you’re not ever gonna run away from Seelie or anybody of us, right?”

He shook his head and his hair flopped side to side, “No, momma.”

“And what do you do if someone you don’t know tries to take you?”

Karley grew a wide grin and chanted, “Run and scream! Run and scream!”

“Good boy. You can go play now.” Gwen kissed Karley’s cheek and let him down from the table. He ran through the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Gwen stood back up and stared Tullk down, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Tullk just glared at Gwen and shook his head incredulously as he stormed out of the house.

Seelie watched, wide eyed, as Tullk kicked a rock and stomped off around the side of the house. “What the hell was that all about?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes, “The man ain’t never been a father a day in his life and he thinks he can come in here and tell me how to raise my son.” She shook her head, frustrated, and went back to putting groceries away.

“He’s worried about Karley running off?” Seelie asked, helping with the food.

“Yup. He thinks now that he’s not barricaded by metal walls, he’s going to run off into the wild blue yonder.”

“What’s the wild blue yonder?” Seelie looked at her confused.

Gwen chuckled, “He thinks he’s going to run off into the woods and get lost.”

Seelie looked out the back door and stared into the trees that were about 200 yards behind the house. “Oh I don’t think he’d do that. He seems to be afraid of them.”

“Good. A little fear wouldn’t hurt that boy any.”

Seelie chuckled, “Where’s Kraglin?”

“Oh he dropped me off and went back into town. Said he had to pick something up.” Gwen closed the fridge. She looked at Seelie and shrugged.

Seelie raised an eyebrow, “That’s weird. Wonder why he didn’t tell me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Yondu’s first order of business once Gwen and Karley were safely off the ship was to gather his officers for a meeting. He wanted to know what, if anything, had been the buzz while he was away. Both Moab and Gef and said they hadn’t heard anything recently and only Horuz mentioned one man that made a comment about the captain being away with the boy. Tullk had already filled him in on his department before he left, and he hadn’t heard anything either. Yondu still wasn’t satisfied. So he planned a meeting with the sixteen remaining new crewmembers. He brought them all into the rec room and had the room surrounded with his officers and a few gunmen. The men looked around curiously and nervously as they filed in. He stood on a table in the middle of the room and waved them all over, “Gather round, boys. We need to have a talk.”

The men cautiously walked towards the captain and stood waiting for him to speak.

“I know you’re all aware of what happened to your associates a few weeks ago.”

The men started to grumble and whisper.

“What you don’t know, is why I did it.” He stared them down as they grew quiet. “Apparently there’s been word goin’ round about my boy. Seems some think he’s up for the takin’, and that don’t sit right with me at all.” Yondu watched each of their eyes carefully. Some of the men looked shocked. While others looked anxious and a few looked as though they’d rather be napping. He made note of two specific men who gave each other sideways glances. Bingo. “Now I plan to get to the bottom of this, and if you ain’t involved, you got nothing to worry about. But if any of you know anything about a plot to kidnap my son,” He pulled the side of his jacket back, giving the men a clear view of his arrow, “you’d best be comin’ to me before I come after you.” He snarled. He gave the men a few moments to let his words sink in. “I’ll be in my office the rest of the day. Anyone who comes to me tonight with information will earn favor. But tomorrow, all bets are off. Meeting adjourned.”

The men murmured and whispered as they slowly filed out. Gef, Moab and Horuz walked over to Yondu as he hopped down off the table.

“What’d you get, boss?” Moab asked first.

“Two men, the one with the black braids and the tall guy with the snout.” He said curtly.

“Judd and Yasof.” Horuz offered. “They’s in my department. But I didn’t hear nuthin’ from them. They’s must be keepin’ tight lipped.”

“Well, I’m keepin’ my word.” Yondu nodded. “They’ve got til the end of the day to come forward. I’ll be in my office. Gef, you’ve got the helm.”

Gef grinned proudly and nodded, “Yes sir.” He was third in line and almost never got to take head of the ship. But with Kraglin and Tullk both on Xandar, he finally got to fill the seat.

 

Yondu was in his office going over security cameras and files for the new crewmen when there was a knock at his open door. It was one of the new crewmen. Rucket, if he remembered correctly. He had just gone over his file not half an hour sooner. “Rucket? That right?” Yondu asked him as he gestured for the man to enter.

The tall, lanky Xandarian with wildly curly brown hair and wide eyes nodded at the Captain, “Uh, yes sir.” He slowly walked in and stood in front of Yondu’s desk, fiddling with his fingernails.

“Have a seat, boy.” Yondu nodded to the chair next to him.

“Yes sir.” The man nervously sat down, his knees practically tucked into his chest.

Yondu folded his hands on the desk and looked squarely in the man’s eyes, “I’m assuming you’ve got some information for me?”

“Yes sir. But…” the man looked to the still open door.

Yondu quickly stood up and walked over to shut it. He walked back over and leaned against the desk in front of Rucket, intimidatingly folding his arms.

“I heard some men talkin’ bout your boy.”

“When?”

“Last week.” Rucket gulped. “They was sayin’ somethin’ about flyin’ to Yoriah to meet with some woman. Somethin’ about a ‘rare species’ and lots’a money.”

Yondu’s jaw clenched tight, “Who were these men?”

“A man named Yasof, and his buddy Judd.”

Yondu’s suspicions had been confirmed. He sighed and lifted his head. He wanted to run out and slaughter them both, but he knew he’d never find out who this woman was that wanted his son. He nodded to Rucket, “You done good, boy. Now what can I do for you in return?”

Rucket’s face looked pained, “I know they gonna kill me. I just want off the ship.”

“We’re nowhere near a port, and I can’t afford to give you one of my ships.” Yondu stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote a number down on the paper and handed it to Rucket. “I can’t get you off til we’re near a planet, but you can lock up in one of the officer’s quarters til we do. This here’s Marlon’s old room.” He handed the paper to Rucket and then opened a drawer and pulled out a unit card. He entered something on the computer on his desk and then scanned the card. “Here, a month’s worth of pay. Hopefully it’ll tide you over til you can find a new job.” He handed the card over and nodded again.

“Wow…” Rucket was more than grateful for the captain’s generosity. “Thank you, sir.”

“I said you’d earn favor. I keep my word these days. You can thank my wife for that.” He snickered.

 

Yondu, Gef and Moab took two gunners and headed to Yasof’s room while Horuz escorted Rucket to the officer’s quarters. The men reached Yasof’s room and threw back the door. But it was too late. The snout nosed man had already hung himself from the pipes in the ceiling. Yondu hollered curses and kicked a chair across the small room. He turned to his men with fire in his eyes “Get the other one… now!”

The men ran to Judd’s room where they found the man seconds from hanging himself as well. Moab grabbed him before he could get the noose around his neck and he and Gef pulled him to the ground, binding his arms behind his back.

Yondu walked in after them and stared down at the man on the floor. “Nice try, asshole.”


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen and Seelie had been making dinner while the boys played outside with Karley. Kraglin was having fun chasing the kid around the yard, but Tullk looked as nervous as a mother hen. He jumped and snapped every time the boy went further than halfway from the house to the woods. He scared Karley a few times, which drew him closer to the house to avoid his angry stare.

“Time to eat!” Seelie yelled from the back porch. Everyone came inside. The sky was starting to get dark and Tullk was glad to be bringing Karley back in the house. He looked warn and frazzled but Karley and Kraglin just looked excited and tired. The boys washed up and headed to the table. Seelie sat down next to Kraglin and gave him a wary look, “So, where’d you go yesterday, babe? Gwen said you went back into the city by yourself?”

Kraglin looked at her nervously, taking a bite of his stew, “Oh… um… I just had some business to take care of is all.”

She flustered and frowned, “Well is it a secret?”

“No,” he defended, “I just can’t tell ya right now.” He pursed his lips and looked down at his bowl.

“Well then it _is_ a secret.” She huffed. “Why you keeping secrets from me?” Seelie was starting to get impatient with Kraglin.

Gwen put her hand on Seelie’s and tried to calm her. “Seelie, I’m sure Kraglin has a good reason for keeping whatever it was to himself, at least for now.”

Seelie pulled away, “Well I don’t see why!”

Kraglin gave her an angry glare, “You don’t trust me?”

“I don’t know what to think anymore!” Seelie got up and stormed out of the house with tears in her eyes.

“What wrong wit Aun Seelie, momma?” Karley pouted.

“Nothing baby. She’s just tired. We all are. It’s been a long week for all of us.” She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

Kraglin looked sternly at Gwen, “I _did_ have a good reason for keeping it a secret.”

Gwen smiled at Kraglin, “She’s just a bit on the insecure side, you know that. She trusts you, I know she does.”

Kraglin sighed and looked out the back window. “Well, this ain’t exactly how I wanted to do this,” he pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket and stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath, “But I can’t let her keep on like this.”

Gwen gasped with a huge smile on her face, “You sly dog.”

Kraglin grinned and stood up, heading for the back door, “Wish me luck. I’m gonna need it.” He joked.

Gwen ate quietly while watching Tullk mull over his food. He picked at it more than ate it and it occurred to her at that moment how stressed out he really was.

“So, what you think about that?” She nodded to the back door.

Tullk sighed and rubbed his forehead, “I think they’re gonna have a rough go at it. But they’ll make it, if they’re strong enough.”

“How come you never got married?” Gwen asked without thinking. She realized that was probably a too personal question, but she couldn’t exactly take it back now.

Tullk looked up at her and chuckled, “Cause I wasn’t strong enough.”

She took another bite, thoughtfully, “I think you could be, if you tried.”

 

Kraglin followed Seelie out to the field. She was standing, facing the woods and staring up at the stars.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me…” Seelie didn’t get a chance to finish her rant before Kraglin pulled her around and kissed her hotly. He cupped her tiny pink face in his hands and her anger melted. She wrapped her arms around his waist and all but forgot what she had been saying. Kraglin pulled away and smiled. “What was that for?” She blinked, dumbfounded.

“To remind you that ain’t nobody else out there for me. Not on this planet or any other. And this,” he pulled the ring out of his pocket again and opened it up.

Seelie gasped and held her hands to her mouth. It was a simple, silver band with a half karat square clear stone setting. It sparkled under the starry sky of the field.

“… This is to let you know I mean it, forever. Seelie Barronette, will you please be my wife?”

Seelie started crying, “After how I just acted? You still wanna marry my crazy ass?”

“Well yeah,” he answered matter-of-factly, “I love you. Crazy ass and all.” He smirked.

Seelie laughed and jumped at Kraglin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“So is that a yes?” He chuckled.

Seelie giggled and nodded, pulling away “Of course, you goober!”

With an ear to ear grin, Kraglin put the ring on her finger and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her eagerly.


	10. Chapter 10

Yondu had Judd tied to a chair in the middle of the maintenance room. The grey skinned man with long braided black hair was beaten and bloody and close to unconsciousness. Yondu sat facing him, straddling a chair backwards with his arms crossed over the top of the backrest, looking quite comfortable. Moab, Gef and Horuz stood around them holding clubs and whipping sticks, fresh with blood.

Yondu looked at his nails, picking at them nonchalantly while speaking to Judd in a calm, menacing tone. “We can go at this all night Judd. Well,” he smirked, inspecting his nails again, “ _we_ can. You might not fare so well.”

“I told ya,” he man spat blood onto the floor, “I don’t know nuthin.” His deep voice couldn’t hide the lies behind his words.

Yondu chuckled, “Now we know that’s not true. Must be a pretty big secret if it’s worth hangin’ yourself for.”

“Um… Captain?” Doc was standing in the doorway. He looked over at the captain and gestured for him to follow him out the door.

Yondu followed him around the corner and spoke quietly, “What is it, Doc?”

Doc had a concerned, yet strict look on his face, “That man, Yasof. He didn’t hang himself.”

“What?” Yondu asked, puzzled.

“We did a prelim scan on him,” He looked into the room and then back at Yondu with a hushed voice, “His neck was broken _before_ he was hanged. And I’m guessing that man in there was the one who did it.”

Yondu looked at the floor, deep in thought, and then back at Doc. He nodded, “Thanks Doc.”

Doc nodded and left. He knew what the Captain was going to do to the man and the thought made him queasy.

Yondu sat back down in the chair and pulled his coat away from his hip, revealing his yakka arrow, “Well… looks like you ain’t makin’ it outta here alive anyway.” His fin lit up and he was seconds away from whistling when Judd spoke up.

“What?! Why?” Judd’s eyes grew wide and he sat stick straight up, trying to push himself away from the Captain.

“When someone murders one of my crewmen, I don’t let him live.” Yondu snarled.

“I didn’t kill no one!” Judd looked around the room in a panic. “Yasof killed himself! He hung himself!”

Yondu gave Judd a curious look, “Now how would you know Judd was dead, let alone he hung himself?”

“I saw him!” Judd snapped. “I saw him dead, so I was gonna kill myself too!”

“Well then why you tryin’ to stop me now?” Yondu’s fin lit up again and he let out a high pitched whistle. His arrow flew through the air and sliced through the man’s left calf muscle.

Judd cried out in pain. “You’re just gonna torture me to death?!”

Yondu scowled at Judd angrily, “No. I’m gonna torture you until you tell me what I wanna know. And _then_ I’ll let you die.” He whistled again and the arrow whipped through the air, slicing through the other calf.

Judd screamed even louder. His head fell backwards in agony as his legs dripped blood onto the metal grated floor. “Okay! Okay!” Judd breathed heavily trying to regain himself.

Yondu was losing patients. He whistled again and his arrow flew at the man’s bicep and stopped, the tip just barely digging into his skin. “We was hired by some woman!”

“Who?” Yondu snapped, his arrow still digging into the man’s arm.

“I dunno! She never showed herself. Always wore a black hooded coat! She had a high pitched voice, and she was short.”

“Why does she want my boy?” Yondu’s eyes burned brightly.

“She said somethin’ about giving him as a gift! A gift to her lover!”

“Who’s her lover?” Yondu pushed for more information, but it was no use.

“I dunno! She didn’t say anything else! She offered us fifty thousand units each if we brought him in unharmed!”

“Brought him to wear?”

“Nowhere!” the man’s voice was pleading for death.

“Answer me!” Yondu snapped and whistled again, the arrow flew through the man’s arm, breaking the bone in the process.

“KNOWHERE!” Judd screamed, “The planet, Knowhere!!”

“How many men did she hire?”

Judd shook his head, “I dunno. I only knew about me and Yasof!”

“We know Yasof was murdered. You’re gonna die anyway so you might as well fess up. Did you kill him?”

Judd nodded his head, the agony awash all over his face. “He wasn’t gonna talk. I didn’t want you torturin’ him.”

Yondu stood up and glared down at Judd, “Anything else I need to know?”

Judd looked up slowly through his swollen eyes and for the first time, looked Yondu right in the eyes, “She’s determined.” Judd panted, “She wants your boy like her life depends on it. This doesn’t end with me.”

Yondu sneered down at Judd and whistled a series of notes, his arrow whipped through the man’s other arm, then his thighs.

Judd screamed over and over again, “You said you’d let me die!” He cried out.

Yondu leaned down and glared in Judd’s face. “You admitted to tryin’ to take my boy, my own flesh and blood, from me! I said I’d let you die, I didn’t say how long I’d take!” Yondu stood back up and took two steps backwards and spat, “You’ll get no sympathy from me.” Yondu whistled again and again, sending his arrow slicing through Judd’s arms, his legs, his stomach, and then finally his head.

The screams finally stopped and Judd’s body fell forward, limp.

Moab looked up at the Captain warily, “Why Knowhere?”

Yondu grabbed a cleaning cloth and wiped off his arrow before holstering it. “I think I got an idea.” He looked up at Gef, “Get yer boys down here to clean up this mess.” He nodded to Horuz, “Set a course for Knowhere. I gotta call to make.”


	11. Chapter 11

Gwen and Seelie were sitting in the living room reading a book to Karley while Tullk and Kraglin were at the dining room table cleaning their weapons when the mobile comm rang. Gwen and Tullk looked at each other competitively and both ran for the comm. Gwen got to it first, but Tullk ripped it out of her hands.

“I outrank you!” He eyeballed the small woman.

Gwen glared up at Tullk menacingly, “I’m the _wife_.” She snarled.

All the while the comm continued to ring. Kraglin rolled his eyes and grabbed the comm out of Tullk’s hands, “I outrank you _both._ ” He clicked on the comm and addressed the captain, “What ya got for us, boss?” Gwen and Tullk both peered into the monitor, squeezing Kraglin in between them.

“We got two of ‘em. Finally got one of ‘em to talk, but it ain’t great news.”

“What’d you find out?” Gwen jumped into the conversation anxiously.

“Seems they were hired by some unknown woman. She wants Karley as a _gift_ for some lover o’ hers.”

“A gift?” Tullk repeated, puzzled.

“Yeah, and apparently she’s quite insistent. These two didn’t even know about the four men from last month. We don’t know how many she may have tried to hire.”

Gwen sighed nervously, “None of that helps us now. Did he give you anything to go off of?”

Yondu nodded, “They were supposed to meet her on Knowhere. Don’t know when. But we’re headed there now. I’m gonna have a nice long chat with Tivan and see if we can’t pull any secrets outta him.”

Gwen’s eyes widened, “Well don’t kill him. That’ll just stir up a whole mess of hate and discontent from a lot of people.”

“I ain’t gonna…” Yondu’s face soured, “as much as I’d like to. He’s our only possible lead to this mystery woman.”

Kraglin nodded, “Let us know what you find out. And good luck,” Kraglin eyeballed Gwen and Tullk with a furrowed brow and shook his head, “The sooner this ends, the better.”

Yondu raised his head, trying to look over Kraglin in the background, “Lemme see my boy, Kraglin.”

Kraglin walked back to the living room. Karley was still reading with Seelie when he handed the boy the comm, “Hey kiddo. Yer daddy wants to talk to ya.”

Karley smiled widely into the monitor, “Hi Daddy!”

“Hey Karley Jake!” Yondu beamed at the little blue boy, “You havin’ fun there?”

“Yeah! Momma an Seewie aw teachin’ me ta wead.” He held up the book to his face, “It’s about aminals!”

Yondu both swelled up with pride, and his heart broke at the same time. He was glad the boy was having fun, but it was killing him to be away from his son. “I’m glad. Now you know not to be runnin’ off, right? You’re gonna stay close to your kin. You hear me?”

Tullk was surprised that Yondu was having the same concerns that he was. He looked over at Gwen with a smug expression. Gwen just huffed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

Karley playfully smacked his hand to his forehead and grinned, “I _know_ Daddy.”

Seelie giggled, “He’s been hearing that a lot lately.”

“Well good,” Yondu grinned, “Hopefully it’ll sink in.” He looked back at Karley, “I gotta go buddy. But I’ll talk to you later, and you be a good boy for your momma.”

“I will, Daddy.” He waved to Yondu through the screen and went back to reading with Seelie.

Gwen grabbed the comm and smiled at Yondu, “Let us know what you find out. We’ll be waiting,” she glared at Tullk, “impatiently.”

Yondu nodded and winked and the comm went dead. Gwen handed the comm to Tullk and smirked. Tullk scoffed at Gwen and put the comm back on the counter. He went back to cleaning his weapons with a bit more bluster than before.

Kraglin watched the two uneasily. He grumbled under his breath and then looked at his fiancé, “Seelie, can you watch Karley for a few minutes. I need to have a talk with Gwen.”

Gwen looked up at Kraglin, baffled, “ _Me?_ ”

Kraglin walked to the front door and held it open, “Yup. Let’s go.” He nodded her towards the door.

Gwen got up with a huff and stormed out the door. The two walked a ways away from the house. Gwen made sure she was out of earshot when she fired at Kraglin verbally, “What the hell was that all about?! You’re taking Tullk’s side over mine? You’re supposed to be my friend!” She snapped.

Kraglin stopped her and looked her dead in the eyes. “I _am_ your friend! That’s why I’m tellin you, you need to knock this shit off. You two need to play nice or this is going to be a very long stay. And don’t worry, I plan on havin a smilar conversation with Tullk, but you’re a little bit easier to convince. He’s hard headed and stubborn. He’s the head of an entire division of fighter pilots. He’s used to givin’ orders. Not takin’ ‘em.”

“So that makes it okay? That he can talk down to me like that?” She folded her arms angrily.

“I didn’t say it was okay. I’m sayin’ you two need to try to get along. You _are_ friends, if you hadn’t forgotten. Try actin’ like it.” He replied sharply. He walked back into the house and left Gwen alone with her thoughts.

Gwen huffed. She was shocked at Kraglin’s forceful tone. He always seemed so submissive to Yondu, she had forgotten that he picked him as his first mate for a reason. She was slightly impressed. But she was also embarrassed. The fact that he felt the need to talk to her in the first place meant that their behavior was worse than she realized. Which meant Karley probably noticed as well. Gwen looked around the empty field for a few minutes before heading back inside.

 

Later that evening, after dinner and after Karley had been put to bed, Gwen decided to have a talk with Tullk. Seelie and Kraglin had already gone to bed. Tullk was reading an m-ship catalog magazine and trying to ignore Gwen. Gwen looked around the living room. The front and back doors had been left open to let a breeze through. She wanted to take the conversation outside, in case it got heated, but didn’t know how to do it gracefully. She looked out the back door and got an idea. “Hey Tullk.”

“Hmm?” He grumbled, looking up at Gwen.

“Can you come take a look at something with me, please?” She nodded to the back door.

Tullk gave her a puzzled expression, but put the magazine down and stood up with a huff, walking with her out to the back field.

Gwen walked out into the moonlit field about half way between the house and the edge of the woods. Tullk followed. Gwen put her hands on her hips and looked around. She held her hands out in both directions to each side of the house. “How about right here?” She asked him, without giving an explanation first.

“For what?” Tullk asked, still confused, but engaged in the conversation.

“A simple barrier fence. We could draw it out, fifty feet or so in each direction. Maybe close it off to the back of the house?”

Tullk sighed and raised his head, looking around the field. He nodded confidently, “Yeah, I think we could do that. Shouldn’t take too long. Kraglin and I’ll get on it first thing in the morning.” He nodded to Gwen with a relieved expression.

He started back to the house, but Gwen grabbed his arm and stopped him. “I’m sorry I undermined your worries. I know you take the Captain’s orders seriously, and I know you care about Karley like he’s your own kin.”

Tullk pressed his lips together and nodded at the ground, “I guess I need to trust your judgement too. That boy’s got so many people around him… sometimes I forget you’re the mom. You probably know him better than anyone else.”

“Still doesn’t mean there’s nothing wrong with taking precaution.” She grinned at him.

Tullk sighed deeply looking up at the stars. “I’m sorry I’ve been so… snappy. If anything ever happened to that kid on my watch I’d never forgive myself.”

Gwen squeezed Tullk’s hand and smiled, “I know. You hold the Captain in high regard, and he’s his son. It’s important to you.”

Tullk scoffed and shook his head, “No Gwen. It’s cause he’s your son, too.” Tullk squeezed Gwen’s hand back and then let it go. He turned around and walked back into the house without another word.

Gwen froze, her eyes fixed on Tullk’s back as he walked away. What did he mean by that? Did he mean anything at all? Or was Gwen’s imagination running away with her? Why was she even thinking about it all? Her face flushed as warning flags went off in her head. She couldn’t think about that now. She couldn’t think about any of it. She shouldn’t even care what he meant by it. She let out a lungful of air and shook the thoughts out of her mind.

Gwen went back in the house, but the bottom floor was empty. Tullk had already gone upstairs to bed. She was glad for the solitude. She wasn’t sure if she could even look at him after his last comment. Why did he even say that? There she was, thinking about it again. She huffed again and closed her eyes, pressing her hands to her temples. Stop it, stop it, stop it! Gwen locked up the house and shut off all the downstairs lights. She quickly headed up to her room and shut the door behind her.

She climbed into bed and intentionally thought about her husband. She imagined him lying in bed next to her. His smile, his kisses on her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Suddenly her heart began to ache. She could almost feel his hands on her skin and his lips on her mouth… almost. She wanted it bad enough that the tears started to fall down her cheeks. She tucked herself up and cried herself to sleep, completely forgetting about her previous conversation with Tullk.


	12. Chapter 12

Yondu, Gef, Moab and three gunners marched through the city on Knowhere with determination. The passing citizens and patrons watched them cautiously, full of whispers, making sure to stay out of their way. When they reached Tivan’s shop, one of the gunners opened the door and the men waltzed in unannounced.

“Tivan!” Yondu shouted, his voice trailed to the back of the room.

Tivan walked out from his back office, tilting his head curiously at Yondu and his crew. “Captain? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Yondu walked right up to Tivan and punched him in the face. Tivan fell back onto the floor and grabbed his nose, “Owww!” Tivan growled at him angrily. “Uncalled for!”

Yondu stood over him and kneeled down in his face, “Like hell it was.”

“What is your problem?” Tivan snapped, still holding his nose.

“Who’s your lover?” Yondu barked back.

“Who?” Tivan looked utterly confused, now.

“Your lover! Who is she?” Yondu demanded again.

“I don’t have a lover! I’m married to my work!” He raised his head proudly, the blood from his nose dripping down his face.

“Don’t lie to me, Tivan!” Yondu snarled, “Some men on my ship were hired by a woman to kidnap my son! She said she wanted him for her _lover_. And the only one I know that would want him bad enough is _you_!”

“I don’t… have… a lover!” Tivan snapped back again. “And I don’t know anyone that would want to steal him for me! I didn’t even tell anyone about Gwen’s pregnancy!” Tivan finally picked himself up off the floor and glared at Yondu confidently. He pulled a handkerchief out of his desk and cleaned up his nose.

Yondu’s blood boiled. He knew Tivan was telling the truth, but that only meant that their trail had gone cold. They now had no idea who the woman was or who her lover was. “Do you know of any other collectors in the galaxy? Anyone at all that might want a half Centaurian baby? For any reason?” His eyes were pleading.

Tivan looked him sternly in the eyes, “No.” He wiped his nose some more.

Yondu stood up straight and swallowed his pride. He frowned at Tivan, “Sorry about the nose.” The men turned back around and headed for the door.

“Captain Udonta.” Tivan called after him.

Yondu stopped and turned around.

“I’m sorry… for offering you money for your son.” He sighed, “I’ve had a bit of a change of heart recently and realized it was a crass move on my part. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Yondu nodded to Tivan respectfully and walked out.

Yondu busted through the door and yelled out violently through the street, “FUCK!”

They quickly got the attention of passersby, who scattered when they saw Yondu’s fin light up.

Yondu closed his eyes to calm himself and then headed back to the ship with his men following close behind.

 

“That’s it. We’re out of leads. We got nuthin until she tries again.” Yondu spoke, dejectedly, into the comm.

Gwen’s heart sank. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Well do you think she got to anyone else on the ship? Wouldn’t it at least be safe to come back?” Gwen tried to hold on to what little hope she had.

Yondu shook his head slowly, pressing his lips tight. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s a good idea though.”

Gwen nodded, trying to keep herself from breaking down. “Okay. Well. I guess we’ll just wait then.”

Seelie walked up behind Gwen and rubbed her back. “It’ll be okay.” She tried to reassure her.

Gwen sniffled and smiled into the monitor, “Okay well, I’ve gotta go check on Karley. Thanks for the update.” Gwen quickly took off, leaving Yondu baffled.

“What just happened?” He looked at Seelie, perplexed.

Seelie gave Yondu a nervous look, “She’s not handling all of this very well. She and Tullk were at each other’s throats the first few days and now they’re hardly speaking to each other at all. I think she just doesn’t know how to handle it.”

Yondu still didn’t get it, “She’s been away before though.”

Seelie raised an eyebrow and grimaced, “But not with a kid.”

Yondu’s eyes grew full of understanding, “Ah.” He thought for a moment and looked at Seelie again, “I dunno how to fix this.”

Seelie shook her head, “I don’t think you can fix it. This is just a hurdle you guys are going to have work through.”

 

Gwen walked through the back field, past Karley who was playing in the dirt. 

“Momma?” Karley tried to run after his mother.

Gwen turned around and pointed towards the house, “No Karley! Stay in the yard with Uncle Kraglin and Tullk. I’ll be right back. I promise.” She was trying not to lose it in front of her son, but she wasn’t doing a very good job.

Karley stopped and looked at her with a pout, “Okay Momma.”

Gwen sped up and ran past Kraglin and Tullk, who were still working on the last stretch of fencing.

“Gwen?” Tullk turned, dropping the board he was working with to follow her, but Kraglin stopped him.

“Leave her be.” Kraglin gave him a stern look.

Tullk watched as Gwen ran sobbing to the edge of the field. He whipped back to Kraglin, “She’s going into the woods. She’s gonna get lost.”

“I said let her go.” Kraglin stood his ground. “Hand me that hammer.”

Tullk picked the hammer up off the ground next to him and threw it at Kraglin’s feet before storming off after Gwen.

 

Gwen ran through the woods. She stopped about a hundred yards in and sat on a fallen tree and cried. She didn’t hold back. She cried loudly and let the tears fall freely. Gwen never felt so alone in her life. Even when she lived by herself on Terra, she never felt this empty inside. She didn’t just feel abandoned, she felt orphaned. Stranded on a strange planet with strange people and everyone was speaking another language.

“Gwen?” A voice startled her.

Gwen whipped around and saw Tullk behind her. She turned forward again, wiping her face and sniffling. “Go away Tullk.” She demanded.

“What are you doin’ out here? You’re gonna get lost.” He replied, ignoring her response.

“I already am lost.” She broke down again, holding onto the fallen tree with her head hung low.

Tullk quietly sat down next to her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. “You’re not alone. We’re here with you.”

Gwen continued to cry into Tullk’s chest until she unintentionally breathed in a strong hint of his scent. It was similar to Yondu’s, the machine oil smell, but different. Gwen snapped out of her hopelessness and jumped up, pushing Tullk’s arms away “Don’t do that!” She paced back and forth angrily, “You have no right!”

Tullk stood up and nodded forlornly, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I crossed a line I shouldn’t have.” A stone cold expression washed over his face. “Rest assured I won’t make that mistake twice.” He looked back towards the house and pointed, “Follow that path when you’re ready to come back.” And with that, he was gone.

Gwen fell back onto the tree and cried again. She had just alienated one of her closest friends. What if it wasn’t what she thought? What if he was just trying to be kind? She felt guilty for snapping at Tullk and now they were distanced more than ever, and Gwen felt more alone. She wallowed in her sadness until the sun started to set, and then headed back to the house.

 

Gwen walked in and saw that Seelie had made dinner for everyone. Nobody asked where Gwen had gone, or why she took off. They all saw the tears stained on her face and nobody spoke a word. Tullk eyed Gwen carefully and then scooped up a bowlful of stew and left the table.

Kraglin dropped his spoon in his bowl, “Tullk! Seriously? Is this how it’s gonna be?”

“Fraid so.” Tullk grumbled back as he walked up the stairs.

“What the hell Gwen? What is going on with you two?” Kraglin snapped.

“Stay out of it, Kraglin.” Gwen demanded. She kissed Karley’s head and sat down at the table next to him. She scooped up a bowl of stew and began eating.

 

After dinner, Gwen was giving Karley a bath in the hall bathroom.

“Why you cwying, momma?” Karley asked.

“Cause I’m sad.” She said, smiling at her son.

“Why you sad?” he asked again.

“Cause I miss Daddy.” She played with the bubbles, putting them on his head and blowing them off again.

“I miss Daddy too. Is it okay fow me to cwy too?” he asked curiously.

“Of course it is, Karley boy.” She kissed his head, smooshing the bubbles and getting them all over her face. She showed Karley who laughed out loud at his mother’s bubble beard. And Gwen started to laugh, too. They tossed the bubbles into the air and squealed and laughed together. And Gwen remembered something she had forgotten earlier. She wasn’t alone. She had her little shiprat. Her lovey, cuddly, snuggly little piece of her husband was right there with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Four weeks had passed and they were nowhere closer to a resolution than before. Gwen and Tullk were still just as standoffish as ever and their demeanor was causing tension in every aspect of the house. Gwen had decided to get away for a few hours and went into town to stock up on supplies. It would give Tullk a chance to breathe, even for a little bit. She hated that he turned away from her, but she also feared what the alternative might have looked like. He was right. He had crossed a line. One neither one of them could come back from. She was angry at him, but at the same time, she missed the friendship they used to have.

It was in the middle of lamenting on all of this that Gwen happened to recognize one of the patrons in the market. She knew her, but she didn’t know her name. The pink woman with pink hair was digging through a basket of fruit when Gwen walked up to her.

“Excuse me?” Gwen said, bending down trying to make eye contact.

The little woman looked nervous. “Oh, hello.”

“I’m sorry, think I know you, but I don’t remember where we met.” Gwen held her hand out and smiled as the woman shook her hand, “I’m Gwen. Do you remember me?”

The woman looked confused, “No I don’t think so. Should I?”

“I guess maybe not. You just look really familiar. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you.”

The woman smiled meekly “Oh no, you’re fine. But I do have to get going, I’m terribly sorry.”

“Of course. Have a good afternoon.” Gwen called after the woman who was already walking away.

Gwen stared, still confused on where she had seen her before, until she was just about to round a corner. Gwen saw her reflection in the window of the building and it immediately hit her. She was in Tivan’s collection. That’s why she couldn’t place her. She had never actually seen her outside. She had never spoken to her before and she had never learned her name. She was always just a fixture in the background whenever they visited Tivan. It was so out of place to see her in a normal setting. Gwen wondered if Tivan let her go or if she somehow escaped. Had she actually made an impact on Tivan? It was hard to believe, but then again he never did put Buddy back into his cage. Gwen put the information in the back of her mind and finished her shopping before heading home.

 

When Gwen returned to the house, she immediately called Yondu.

“Do you really think he might have let her go?” She asked him curiously.

“A month ago I woulda said no.” Yondu shook his head, “But somethin’ he said to me the last time I was there… he actually apologized for offering us money for Karley.”

Gwen’s eyes went wide, “Wow!”

“He said he had a ‘change of heart’.”

“Well… maybe he did actually let her go then. I’m kind of impressed.” Gwen chuckled.

They talked for a bit longer and Gwen let Karley talk to his dad for a few minutes before Yondu told her he had to go. They were still working on jobs, going about their normal routine, even though everyone was somewhat on edge. They were still waiting for someone to let something slip, but so far it was no use. Gwen ended the call and went back to playing with Karley. They were making necklaces out of some pasta food that she found in the market. Something similar to macaroni, but weirder.

 

After lunch, she put the boy down for a nap and went to read in the dining room. Tullk walked in from the backyard with two beers in his hand. He set one down on the table in front of Gwen and sat in the chair next to her.

“What’s this?” Gwen asked curiously.

“We’re gonna talk. But you’re gonna drink that first.” He pointed to the beer.

Gwen looked up at him cautiously, “I can’t drink while I’m taking care of the boy, you know that.”

“Don’t worry, Seelie’s got him. This was Kraglin’s idea.” He rolled his eyes.

Gwen scoffed and put her book down, “How stupid can he be?”

“I agree. But he pulled rank.” He pointed to the beer again. “Drink up.”

Gwen glared at Tullk and opened her beer. Tullk opened his and they both started downing them. Gwen stood up and took her beer outside. Tullk followed.

Gwen stood staring out into the woods, drinking faster. “This isn’t going to be pretty.”

“I reckon.” Tullk sat in the patio chair, kicking his feet up on the table.

Gwen took another long swig and stared at Tullk angrily. He mirrored, taking just as long a pull.

Tullk saw Kraglin and Seelie watching them through the window. “Um…” he pointed them out to Gwen, “We might want to take this conversation to a more private setting. Less you want ‘em knowing what’s goin’ on?”

Gwen scoffed and rolled her eyes at Kraglin, “Damn him!” She stormed off to the woods and Tullk followed once again. Once Gwen had gotten sufficiently far enough into the woods she turned around and jabbed her beer in the large man’s face, “Damn you Tullk!”

Tullk took a quick step back and rolled his own eyes as he took another drink, “There ain’t enough beer on this planet for this conversation.”

“You had no right!” She snapped at him.

“I know.” He huffed.

“You were my friend!” She barked again.

“Yup.” He took his tongue lashing like a champ.

“ _You_ …” she scrunched her face angrily trying to find the right words to say, “Yondu trusts you! You’re like a brother to him!”

“Ouch,” That one hit below the belt.

“You abused that trust and you took advantage of me when I was weak!” She spat.

“Now hold on _right_ there!” He got in her face this time. “I didn’t take advantage of anything!”

“You sat on that log and held me. How long would it have taken for you to try to kiss me?” She glared.

“I did nothing different than I would have two months ago! The _only_ difference between then and now is that, now, you know how I feel about you!”

Gwen jerked back, stunned by the truth of his comment. “What?”

He got closer and stared her down, speaking more slowly, “The only difference… was _you_.”

Gwen looked down at the ground, confused, “No. You were going to kiss me. I know it.”

“If you thought for one second, I was going to kiss you, it’s because _you_ thought about it. Not me.”

Gwen gasped, “No?” Gwen remembered back to that day. Him holding her close, the way he smelled, and she realized he was right. It was Gwen that wanted it. The temptation came from herself. Her own mind took advantage of the situation. “Oh my god.” She covered her mouth in shock. “But I love my husband!” She looked at Tullk, worry and fear washing over her, “How could I?”

“Because you’re alone. Because you’re scared and you’re vulnerable. Because just like all the rest of us, you need someone to hold you when the nights get too dark.”

“I would _never_ disrespect my husband that way! Ever!” Gwen snapped back angrily. She couldn’t help but believe Tullk, but she couldn’t let her mind ever consider such an option.

“I never said you would. I don’t think you ever could. But that doesn’t mean the temptation wasn’t there. Your heart isn’t made of ice.”

“But what does this mean?” She pleaded in a panicked voice.

“Nothing,” Tullk took a step forward, wanting to put his hands on her shoulders, but he stopped himself and backed up. “It means you’re normal. Just like the rest of us.”

Gwen thought for a moment and came to a realization, “But you weren’t vulnerable.” She pointed to him, looking down at the ground. “You said… how you felt about me? What did you mean?”

Tullk stared her down with a raised eyebrow, “Come on now. You really need it spelled out for you?”

Gwen gave Tullk a dejected look, shaking her head. Her heart sank, “All this time?”

Tullk hung his head low, shame overshadowing his face, “For a while now, yes.” He took another pull on his beer and leaned up against a tree trunk. “That’s why I didn’t want the Cap’n to put me on this job. I knew it was gonna be hell. I didn’t mean to let you know. I was stupid when I made that comment. I shoulda kept my trap shut.” He huffed angrily, “But you just… you got this way about you Gwen. Like anybody can tell you anything. It just fuckin slipped out.”

Gwen looked down, “And I made a bad situation worse.” She scoffed and laughed at the trees, “God I am such a fucking idiot.”

“Why are you the idiot?”

“Because I didn’t see it.”

Tullk’s eyes flashed, “You weren’t supposed to see it! Nobody was. You know what the Cap’n would do to me if he knew I was in love with you??”

A familiar deep voice came from the trees behind them, “I got a pretty good guess.”

Gwen and Tullk both jumped. They turned and found Kraglin staring at them both, with a disgusted look on his face.

“Shit!” Tullk cursed himself furiously.

“Kraglin!” Gwen’s voice was pleading, but she didn’t get to say anything more.

Kraglin held up his hand and looked away. “I don’t wanna hear another word. Ya’ll can deal with this shit storm later. Right now, we got another problem.” Kraglin looked Gwen dead in the eyes, “Your _husband…”_ he let the word sink in before continuing, “…is on the comm.”

Gwen’s eyes lit up, “What? Why?”

Kraglin gestured for them to follow him, “Come on, you’ll see.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kraglin ran back to the house, with Gwen and Tullk following close behind. Karley was awake and keeping his Dad preoccupied on the comm while he waited for the others to return. As soon as they walked in, Seelie handed the comm over and took Karley outside.

Gwen spoke up first, “What’s going on?”

“Is Karley out of the room?” He asked back.

“Yeah, why?” Gwen answered.

Yondu’s eyes burned red, “That girl you saw, from Tivan’s collection. Her name is Yasmine. Tivan didn’t let her go. She escaped. And from what Tivan says, she’s insane. The night she escaped, she tried to kill him.”

“Okay, but what does that have to do with us?” Tullk wondered aloud.

“He said she only said one thing before she ran off. She said, ‘All I ever wanted was for you to love me’.”

Gwen gasped and looked at Tullk, “Tivan is her lover!”

Tullk grimaced, “She thinks giving him Karley will prove somethin’.”

Kraglin scoffed, “He’s right. She is fucking insane.”

Tullk’s eyes burned, “And she’s right here on this planet with us.”

“Oh my god.” Gwen froze with fear. “She knows who I am. She has to.”

“Which means she followed you back to the house.” Kraglin jumped up and ran for the back door. “Seelie!”

Gwen dropped the comm and ran after Kraglin with Tullk following close behind.

“Seelie!” Kraglin shouted again. Neither Seelie, nor Karley were in the fenced in yard.

“Karley!” Gwen cried out, her heart racing with fear.

“Momma!” They heard the boy cry out in the distance, the sound coming from the woods.

“KARLEY!!” Gwen cried louder and ran towards her son’s voice, jumping over the small fence.

Kraglin and Tullk took off with her. Tullk quickly overtook them both as he raced into the woods, his blaster ready.

It quickly dawned on Gwen that she didn’t have her gun on her, or her dagger. She hadn’t been wearing her ravager uniform because she had gone into town earlier that day and didn’t want to be noticed. She internally scolded herself now. But she couldn’t turn back to go get them. She had to find her son.

 

When Gwen dropped the comm, Yondu ran for the deck. As soon as he reached the cockpit he pushed one of the crewmen out of the way and started pushing buttons.

“Sir?!” One of the men stared wide eyed, curiously.

“Set course for Xandar, NOW!”

“Yes sir!” The man started pushing buttons on his console and then looked back at the Captain, “Sir, are you entering jump points?”

“Yes! Hurry up!”

“Sir that’s sixty jumps!”

“Does it look like I fucking care?!” Yondu snapped at the crewmen.

“No sir!” The man continued the course and then powered up the engines. “We’re a go!”

Yondu slammed the controls down and the ship took off, flying from one jump point to the next, trying to reach Xandar as quickly as possible.

 

“Karley!” Tullk shouted through the trees running after the little boy. He heard the boy cry out, but he still couldn’t find him. “Run Karley! Run!” Tullk hoped that if he could get away he could run to his voice. And now Tullk _wished_ he had taken Karley through the woods. Maybe then he’d know how to find his way back. Tullk stopped running and stood shouting into the forest. “Ruuun Karleeey!” Tullk dropped to his knees and prayed to whatever god could hear him. “RUUUUUUUUUN KAAARLEEEEEYYY!!” Tullk dropped his head and breathed heavily. The boy had stopped crying out and now he had no idea where he was. Tullk felt like a failure. He stared at his gun. If they couldn’t find Karley, he knew the perfect use for it.

Just then Tullk heard a rustling across the ground. “Karley?” He shouted out again.

“Unc’w Tuwk!”

Tullk heard Karley’s voice getting closer.

“Keep running Karley!” Gwen cried out from behind Tullk. She and Kraglin ran up to, and stopped with, Tullk.

“Keep running Karley!” Kraglin cried out again.

Now all three were chanting as loudly as they could, trying to draw Karley towards them.

Just then the little blue streak ran towards them and right into his mother’s arms.

Gwen dropped to her knees crying, hugging her baby tight, “Oh my god, Karley!” She quickly looked him over, making sure he wasn’t hurt.

The little boy had tears in his eyes, “Momma! Aun Seewie’s scawed! You hafta find Aun Seewie!”

“Which way did they go, baby?” Gwen tried to calm herself.

Karley pointed into the woods, “Dat way! She dat way!”

“Seelie!” Kraglin went running towards the direction Karley pointed and Tullk ran after him.

Karley tried to run after them but Gwen wouldn’t let him go. “Lemme go momma!” Karley cried out. “We hafta find Aun Seewie!”

“No baby!” Gwen hugged him tight. “They have to find her. We can’t do anything now. I’m sorry.” Gwen jumped up off the ground and ran back to the house, tears streaming down her face. She had to get her gun, and call Yondu back. Karley reached back into the woods, crying desperately for his Seelie. It broke Gwen’s heart, but she knew she needed to keep Karley as far away from Yasmine as possible.

 

“Seelie!” Kraglin cried out again.

“Krag-“ Seelie tried to call out, but was cut off. But Kraglin could tell they were close.

“Seelie!” Tullk shouted.

The boys ran as fast as they could. Soon, Kraglin could just make out both girls’ pink skin and Yasmine’s pink hair. It stood out in stark contrast from the green and brown of the forest. “There!” Kraglin pointed to a pile of felled trees. The boys ran towards the pink blur.

Kraglin quickly noticed Yasmine sitting on the ground with a gun pointed to Seelie’s head, her neck wrapped in an arm lock in front of her.

“Seelie!” Kraglin yelled in a panic.

“Let her go! You’ve already lost the boy. There’s no point in dragging this out any longer!” Tullk snarled at Yasmine.

“I’ve already lost everything!” The girl cried, shaking her head, “There’s no turning back now.”

Just then, a loud crack broke the silence of the forest and a loud rumble roared overhead. The wind started to blow in all different directions. Yasmine looked up in confusion. Tullk used the distraction to his advantage and raised his weapon. Without a second thought, he quickly shot the woman in the head. Seelie screamed and fell forward. Kraglin jumped for her and grabbed her up in his arms. All three of them looked up, knowing exactly what the sound was. It was the Eclector.


	15. Chapter 15

The house was dark and quiet, save for the whispers of its occupants. Gwen was snuggled up with Karley on the couch. She continued to shush the boy, running her fingers through his hair, even though he was already fast asleep. Tullk and Yondu were standing in the middle of the living room, listening to Seelie. Kraglin had her wrapped in a blanket in his arms on the love seat next to him, her legs tucked up into her chest. She was reliving the horror that she had just gone through with Karley to Yondu and the boys.

“She came out of nowhere. I was holding Karley and she held the gun to my head.” She sniffled. “She told us to run for the trees. She said if I didn’t keep Karley quiet she would shoot him.” She began crying again. Kraglin rubbed her arms and kissed her shoulder comfortingly. “We just kept running, and then we heard you all shouting for us. Karley managed to let out a cry and I was sure we were dead. But she told us to keep running.” She looked up at Tullk, “And then I heard you tell Karley to run, so I just dropped him. I don’t know why I didn’t think to do it sooner. There’s no way she could have caught him. As soon as Karley was out of sight she started to panic. She grabbed me and pulled me along as far as she could. But then I tripped and took her down with me. I think she broke her ankle, because she couldn’t get back up. That’s when she pulled me behind the fallen trees and she tried to hide.” She looked up at Yondu nervously, “If you hadn’t shown up when you did, Captain…”

“No more of that talk now.” Yondu stopped her. He kneeled down in front of Seelie, patting her leg, “You’re safe now. She can’t hurt you no more.” Seelie leaned forward and hugged Yondu tight, crying into his shoulder. “It’s okay now.” He patted her back, “It’s okay.”

Gef and Horuz walked quietly into the house. Yondu looked over to them and Gef just nodded. They were tasked with retrieving Yasmine’s body. They put her on ice with the intention of returning her to Tivan.

Yondu stood up and nodded to his men, “Ya’ll head back to the ship. We’ll head out in the morning. We’ll let these guys rest here for the night.”

Gef and Horuz nodded again to the captain and left.

Tullk cleared his throat and addressed the Captain, “Sir, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to head back up to the ship with them. I’ve had enough of this place, to be honest.”

Gwen couldn’t help looking up at Tullk with a pained expression. He quickly glanced down at Gwen and then back at the captain. She knew exactly why he wanted to get away and she couldn’t help but feel guilty.

Yondu thought nothing of his request. He nodded and patted Tullk on the back. “Thank you… for everything. I don’t know what I’d do without you Tullk.”

Tullk pressed his lips together. Gwen was sure she saw his face drop. Kraglin adjusted in his seat and Gwen looked over at him. She saw the appalled look he gave Tullk again before he looked away. Gwen panicked, wondering if Kraglin was going to tell him what he knew or not. She guessed now wasn’t the time for it, because he continued to keep his mouth shut.

Tullk took off out the door after Gef and Horuz. Yondu told Seelie and Kraglin to go upstairs and try to -get some sleep. He turned to Gwen and Karley on the couch and kneeled in front of them. He kissed Karley on the head and then looked Gwen in the eyes, “I love you,” he whispered with a smile.

“I love you.” Gwen whispered back, her tears staining the couch cushion.

Yondu stood up and gently pulled Karley into his arms. He tucked the sleeping boy into his shoulder and carried him upstairs. Gwen followed and the three of them slept in the same bed for the first time in over a month.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two days since the incident on Xandar. They had taken Yasmine’s body back to Tivan and Gwen gave him a second, long overdue, tongue lashing about keeping live beings in cages. Gwen was convinced Yasmine’s mental health was due to her captivity and she would have never been a threat had she been treated decently in the first place.

Tivan actually agreed, and promised to release all of the sentient beings in his collection. Gwen took it a step further and made him promise to give them each enough money to live off of for a month. He agreed, reluctantly.

 

Once back on the ship, Tullk couldn’t get himself back into a groove. He was a constant mess, especially around Gwen. He tried to go back to acting like it all never happened, but he couldn’t. Gwen’s behavior around him was completely different. She was short and distant and he knew exactly why… and it was killing him.

Tullk had asked for a private meeting with the Captain. Yondu took him into the officer’s room on the deck and sat down casually at his spot at the desk. “So what’s new, Tullk?” Yondu went back to checking the roster on his tablet, not realizing how serious the conversation was about to get.

Tullk cleared his throat. “Sir, I’m putting in my resignation.”

Yondu looked up at Tullk, stunned. “What??”

“I’m putting in my resignation. As of today. Right now.” Tullk spoke nervously.

“Why?” Yondu sat back, giving Tullk his full, undivided attention.

“I don’t think I can be an effective crewmen any longer.” Tullk tried to make his reasoning as vague as possible.

“You’re gonna have to give me more than that, Tullk.”

Tullk sighed, “Sir, I’ve just got some personal issues going on and I’d rather not discuss them with you.”

Yondu gave Tullk a curious look, holding his hands out to his sides, “Tullk, this is me. You’re like a brother to me. If you can’t talk to me about whatever’s goin on…”

Tullk gave Yondu a stern look, “Sir, please. Don’t push this any further.”

Now Yondu was more than curious. He was concerned. He stood up and looked Tullk in the eyes. “What the hell’s goin’ on Tullk?”

“Yondu, don’t.” Tullk gave him a warning tone.

“Oh it’s _Yondu_ know, huh? You ain’t even gonna address me properly anymore?” Yondu was getting angry at Tullk’s evasiveness.

“Please, I’m askin’ you to stop.” Tullk backed up towards the door with Yondu following after him.

“Just tell me what the hell is going on!” Yondu’s voice grew louder.

“I’m in love with Gwen!” Tullk snapped back angrily. “You happy now?!”

Yondu froze. Panic washed over him and his blue skin paled. And then slowly, he turned purple. Yondu lunged at Tullk, and with a guttural yell, slammed him down on the desk, leaning over the man with his hands wrapped around his neck. The fire burned in his eyes and his fin lit brightly. “Did you sleep with my wife?!” Yondu growled, full of rage.

Tullk struggled to get free. He pulled Yondu’s hands away far enough to get a lungful of air, “I never touched her!” He croaked.

“Aaaahhh!” Yondu grabbed Tullk by the neck and threw him off the desk and to the ground.

Tullk was finally able to take a deep breath. He massaged his neck, but stayed planted firmly on the ground. “I never touched her! She didn’t even know until I-“

“She _knows_?!” Yondu snapped. “You told my wife you were in love with her?! What the hell were you thinkin?!” He continued to yell, but didn’t touch him again.

“It was an accident! It slipped out!” Tullk defended.

“Oh yeah, cause that’s the thing that slips out in everyday casual conversation!” Yondu mocked loudly, “Hey Gwen! How’s Karley doin? Can you pass the peas? And oh yeah, by the way… _I’m in love with you_!!”

“That ain’t how it happened!” Tullk finally pulled himself up off the floor. “She made a comment and I-“

Yondu waved his hands in Tullk’s face, “I don’t need to know this! I don’t wanna hear anymore! Get out!!”

“Sir! You need to know, she did nothing wrong.” Tullk tried pleading with Yondu.

“I said GET OUT!!” Yondu yelled again.

Tullk turned towards the door and stopped. He looked back at Yondu and his face turned pained once again, “That woman loves you fiercely. I hope you remember that.” Tullk left and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished. Hoping to have this finished by tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Yondu sat in his office staring at the walls for a good half hour. He needed to give himself time to cool down and mull over what had just happened. He had no reason not to believe Tullk when he said nothing happened, but his own insecurities dug little holes of doubt in every corner of his mind. What was his definition of ‘nothing’? Was there a kiss? Was there a touch? Was there a look? Part of him needed to know these answers, but another part wanted to burn the thoughts to the ground. Tullk had tried to answer them, but Yondu was so furious he couldn’t even stand the sound of the man’s voice. As the anger faded, it gave way to fear and heartache. The idea that there was even a possibility that his wife, the mother of his child, might give her heart to someone else broke him down more than anything.

Yondu had considered just dumping Tullk off somewhere and never addressing the issue with Gwen. No Tullk, no problem… right? No. He knew that seed of doubt would remain. And it would grow and fester into resentment. He had to talk to Gwen. His insecurities told him he was risking his marriage and his family by bringing it out into the open, but his need for the truth overruled it. Yondu finally walked out of the office and straight to his quarters.

 

Yondu walked into the room to find Gwen and Seelie sitting on the floor at opposite ends of the room. They had been throwing a stuffed animal back and forth, playing keep-away with Karley.

“Daddy!” Karley squealed and ran to Yondu. Yondu picked him up and hugged him tight, not hiding the discouraged look on his face.

Both Seelie and Gwen looked at each other with concern. They knew something was wrong.

“Seelie,” Yondu started, “You mind takin’ Karley Jake here to your room for a bit? I need to have a talk with Gwen.”

Gwen immediately felt a sinking feeling in her chest. She looked over at Seelie nervously and gulped. Seelie looked back at Gwen, quite confused. Gwen forgot Seelie knew nothing of what happened between her and Tullk on Xandar, and from the puzzled look on her face now, Kraglin must not have told her anything either.

“Uh… yeah… sure.” Seelie took Karley from Yondu and walked out of the room.

Gwen stood up and waited for Yondu to speak.

Yondu walked over to the window and stared out at the stars. He pulled the sides of his coat back and rested his hands on his hips. He gave out a heavy sigh and then spoke. “I need you to tell me what happened on Xandar.”

Gwen thought for a moment. Nothing actually happened. Nothing physical anyway. But Gwen knew that wasn’t what he was asking. But how much should she say? Does he want a full detailed description of events? Or does he just want a quick rundown? She decided to just give him the short and skinny and let him ask his own questions. “Tullk confessed his feelings for me.” She said flatly.

“And how did you respond?” he pressed further.

How did she respond? “Um… I was kind of in shock.”

Yondu turned around and looked at her now, “But what did you tell him?”

Gwen thought back. She couldn’t remember exactly what she told him. “I think I told him I was stupid for not seeing it.”

“Then what?” he continued, becoming more aggravated as the conversation went on.

“I… I don’t remember.”

“Did you tell him you weren’t in love with him?” Yondu asked straightforwardly.

“I… well no, but…”

“No?!” Gwen could see the betrayal in Yondu’s eyes.

“It’s more complicated than that!” She tried to defend herself.

“How’s it complicated? Either you love him or you don’t!” Yondu snapped.

“I DON’T!” Gwen snapped back.

“Then why didn’t you tell him that!” Yondu raised his voice louder.

“I tried! But then Kraglin interrupted us-“

“Kraglin knows??” Yondu’s eyes were a mix of surprise and disappointment.

“He found us in the woods and overheard-”

“What the hell were you doing in the woods with Tullk, Gwen?!” His eyes went wide with bewilderment.

“I told you! It’s complicated!!” Gwen was not defending herself well. And she knew why. Her guilt wouldn’t let her off the hook. She felt like she should be punished for everything that happened, and this was her punishment.

Yondu quickly crossed the floor to Gwen, “Are you in love with him?!”

“No!” Gwen stared at him angrily.

“Does _he_ know that?!” Yondu asked for clarification.

“Yes!” Gwen thought for a moment looking down at the floor. “I mean… I think so.”

“You _think_ so??” Yondu glared at her.

“I told him that I loved you and that I would never betray you.” Gwen answered honestly.

Yondu scoffed and shook his head, “Guinevere Grace.”

He said her name like a curse and she felt a stab in her chest. “What?” She demanded.

Yondu looked back at her and shook his head again, “That ain’t the same thing.”

Confused, and shaken herself, she looked down at the floor, unable to respond.

Yondu’s heart was on the brink of shattering. His next question would be the defining one. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, speaking slowly, “Do you have feelings for Tullk?”

Gwen sat down on the edge of the bed and broke down crying, “I screwed up.”

Yondu was furious with both her lack of an answer, and that she was now admitting to something that he would likely not want to hear. He stared down the back of her head. “How?”

“I was lonely… I was frightened and I was miserable. He tried to comfort me and for a moment… for just a moment… I forgot he wasn’t you.” She stood up and looked at him.

Yondu looked back at her, confused.

She walked over to him, “I am not in love with Tullk. I do not have feeling for him. But I did… very briefly… want to kiss him, because I was so fucking desperate for that closeness with _you._ ”

Yondu shook his head again, “Wow… that hurt worse than I thought it would.” He stepped around Gwen without even looking at her and headed for the door.

“Yondu!” Gwen called after him.

Yondu didn’t acknowledge her at all. He walked out the door and was gone.

 

Yondu spent the night in Marlon’s old room. He wasn’t intentionally giving Gwen the cold shoulder treatment, but he needed to keep away from her. He was hurt, and he was angry and he was afraid of what he might say to her. He missed her now. After a month apart from his wife, the last thing he wanted was to sleep in another empty bed. But he needed time to think… to process.

He knew Gwen would never betray him. But that wasn’t the issue. Knowing everything he knew now, he felt like a fool. Like Tullk had played him this whole time. Professing to be like a brother to him, but all the while, secretly pining for his wife. And then Gwen, confessing what she had, about wanting to kiss him. As if Tullk could replace him if the need arose. It cut him deep.

Eventually Yondu fell asleep. He dreamt he was walking through the Eclector, but he wasn’t himself. He was a simple deckhand. He saw Gwen and Karley running through the ship. “Daddy!” Karley ran towards Yondu. He smiled and bent down to pick up Karley, but Karley ran right past him.

Yondu turned around and saw Tullk behind him. Tullk scooped Karley up and grinned “How’s my boy?”

“He’s refusing to take a bath again,” Gwen smiled sweetly at Tullk and then kissed him lovingly.

Yondu snapped out of his nightmare, sitting up stick straight and breathing heavily. It didn’t take him long to realize what the dream meant. He was forced to put himself in Tullk’s shoes. Imagining what it would be like to have those feelings for Gwen, and not have them reciprocated. And he quickly realized what he would be losing if he let this mess tear them apart.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Yondu walked into his room. He found Gwen sitting on the bed talking to Peter on the comm.

“I gotta go, Peter.” Gwen mumbled as she looked up at Yondu.

“A’ight. Call me later.” Peter said and hung up.

“Daddy!” Karley gave his father a panicked look and ran to him. Instead of jumping in his arms, he grabbed a hold of his leg and wouldn’t let go. “I missed you.” Karley whimpered and then sniffled.

Yondu’s heart swelled and he smiled as he peeled the toddler from his leg and lifted him up into his arms. “I missed you too, Karley Jake. I’m sorry I was gone so long.”

Gwen stood up and spoke nervously to Yondu, “Um… I didn’t know where you were or when you’d be back, but I had the kitchen bring you breakfast anyway.” She gestured to the dining table. Gwen and Karley’s plates had already been eaten off of, but Yondu’s plate was untouched.

Yondu smiled at Gwen apologetically and nodded, “Thanks.” He sat down in his chair, with Karley still in his lap and started picking at the fruit. He looked over at Gwen’s plate and realized she hadn’t actually eaten. She just shuffled the food around her plate, probably to make it look to Karley like she was eating. She never wanted that boy to worry about her. “You gonna eat?” He nodded to her plate.

Gwen sat down with a meek smile and took a small bite of the toast.

There was a knock at the door. Gwen got up to open it and there was Seelie. “Am I still takin’ Karley this morning?”

“Oh,” Gwen looked back at Yondu for an answer.

Yondu nodded with a mouthful. He hugged Karley and swallowed his bite, “You go play with Aunt Seelie and I promise I’ll be here when you get back.”

Karley nodded with a frown “Okay Daddy.” Karley hopped down and slowly walked over to Seelie. He took her hand and then looked back at his father as the door closed.

Yondu stood up and walked over to Gwen. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“No, I’m sorry.” Gwen started sobbing. “This was all my fault. I shouldn’t have ever let Tullk get that close.”

“Hey.” He looked down at her. “We’re not gonna do that. We’re not gonna play the blame game bullshit. Let’s just learn from this and move on.”

Gwen nodded, sniffling and wiping her cheeks, “Okay.” Gwen thought for a moment and then looked up at Yondu cautiously. “But… can I ask… what are you going to do about Tullk?”

Yondu grimaced, “He came to my office last night. He put in his resignation.”

“What?” Gwen was taken aback. “What did you say?”

“I haven’t given him an answer yet.”

“Well… you’re going to let him, right?” Gwen was confused why he hadn’t agreed to it right away.

“This is Tullk we’re talkin’ bout. He’s not just a friend. He’s an important part of my crew, especially now since I'm still down two officers. I’m gonna have to find a replacement, train him and it’s gonna have to be someone I can trust. Not just anyone’ll do.”

“Oh,” Gwen sniffled again. She didn’t realize how big of a mess this all was.

Yondu held his hand to Gwen’s face, “I’ve gotta go. I’ve got a ton of work to do if I’m gonna be back before Karley. Call me on the comm if you need me.”

“Okay,” Gwen nodded and Yondu kissed her passionately, and then he was gone.

Gwen picked up the dishes from breakfast and put them on the cart out in the hall. Since Karley was with Seelie, Gwen took the opportunity to deal with a matter she had been trying to ignore for days.

 

Gwen went down to the docks to find Tullk. When she didn’t see him, she asked one of the grunts where he was.

The kid pointed to a ship on the second level dock, “He’s at bay twelve. But I’d stay away if I were you. He’s in a pretty shitty mood.”

“Great.” Gwen mumbled to herself. She took a deep breath and climbed the stairs to the second level. When she reached the ship, she stood at the open bay doors and called inside, “Tullk?” There was no response. She walked in and looked around inside the ship. She didn’t see him so she climbed down to the quarters and called again, “Tullk?”

“In here.” He called back from the office at the end of the hall.

Gwen walked to the door and found Tullk sitting at the desk going through papers, “What are you doing?”

“Getting my stuff in order.”

“Yondu said you put in your resignation?”

“Yup. As soon as he gives the okay, I’m heading out.”

Gwen looked around, “This your ship?”

“Yup.” He looked up from his papers with a frustrated glare, “And you’re on it, which is making me rather uncomfortable. So why don’t you leave?”

Gwen dug her heels in and frowned, “I need to talk to you.”

Tullk went back to his papers, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yes there is,” she exclaimed, “You can’t leave.”

Tullk gave her a baffled look, “You can’t possibly want me to stay.”

“You’re right,” Gwen straightened up, “I don’t want you to stay. But you _need_ to stay… for Yondu.”

Tullk glared at her again, “I don’t need to do shit for him. He made it perfectly clear last night he wants nothing to do with me.”

“He was angry!” Gwen defended, “Please, give him some time. Save for maybe Kraglin, there’s no one else on this ship that he trusts more than you.”

Tullk thought for a moment and spoke dejectedly, “I have a feeling he’s lost any trust for me that he had.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Gwen said confidently, “You two are always saying how much like brothers you are. If that were true, you’d know sometimes brothers fight. And then you fucking deal with it and get over it. You don’t just run every time there’s a problem.”

Tullk scoffed, “I’d say this is a pretty big fuckin’ problem, don’t you?”

Gwen looked down at the floor and thought for a moment, “Look,” she stepped into the room and stood in front of the desk, “I can’t even imagine how difficult this is for you. I’ve never…” she tried to think of a kind way to say it.

“Never loved someone that didn’t love you back?” Tullk asked flatly.

“Yes.” Gwen grimaced at the low blow. “But if you still care about Yondu, I’m begging you to please try and make this work.”

Tullk put his papers down and pleaded with Gwen, “I’ve been tryin’ to make this work for damn near three years Gwen.”

“And you were doin’ fine up until a month ago.” She reminded him.

“You really think we can just close Pandora’s Box back up and pretend like it never happened?” he asked sarcastically.

Gwen walked back to the door and turned around, “I don’t know honestly. But I think we owe it to the Captain to at least try.” She walked out of the room and then out of the ship, leaving Tullk to stew with her words.

 

About an hour later, Yondu called down to Tullk on the comm. “Yeah,” Tullk answered, slightly annoyed.

“I need to see you in my office… please.”

There was a long pause, Yondu assumed was Tullk cursing him out on the other end, and then he heard with a grumble, “I’ll be right up.”

When Tullk walked into the office, Yondu gestured for him to take a seat.

“I’ll stand, thanks.” Tullk frowned.

Yondu nodded and then grew quiet for a minute, “I have decided not to accept your resignation.”

“What?” Tullk balked.

Yondu held his hand up, “Rather… I’ve spoken to Captain Ogord and, if you’re up for it, I’ve arranged for a transfer for you to his ship.”

Now Tullk was really stunned, “You… you’d do that for me, Cap’n?”

“You’re the best damn crewmen I’ve ever had, Tullk. I don’t want to see your skills go to waste. I don’t want this,” he pointed between them, “to kill your career with the Ravagers.”

Tullk blinked with shock, “I’m honored, Sir.”

“You deserve it. I’ll call Stakar back and let him know-“

“But…” Tullk cut the Captain off.

“But?” Yondu looked at him peculiarly.

Tullk huffed, “You should know that Gwen came to see me this morning.”

Yondu tensed and slowly sat back in his chair. He took a deep breath to calm himself, “Okay.”

“She tried to convince me to stay. Said it’d be a huge inconvenience for you to lose me.”

Yondu was surprised by this turn of events, “That’s true.”

“She also reminded me, that brothers wouldn’t let a fight come between ‘em, and that runnin’ would be the cowardly thing to do.”

Yondu thought about what he was saying, and then looked back up at Tullk warily, “As much as I want you on my ship, I can’t have you anywhere near my wife. You know that, right?”

Tullk raised an eyebrow, “Trust me, Cap’n, there’s nothin’ I want more than to stay away from Gwen. I’ll do my best to keep clear of her.”

Yondu stood up and approached Tullk cautiously, “Alright then.” He held his hand out and Tullk shook it.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Tullk left, Yondu headed back down to the room. Gwen was sitting at the computer reading through the job schedule for the next week when Yondu rushed through the door.

“Okay, I’m done for now, where’s Karley?” Yondu looked around for the boy.

Gwen looked up from the monitor and chuckled, “He’s still down in the rec room with Seelie. They won’t be back for at least another hour.”

Yondu eyed Gwen up and down and smirked, “An hour, huh?”

Gwen stood up and slowly walked over to Yondu, “Yeah.”

“Well,” he put his arms around her and grinned, “What could we possibly do to keep busy?”

Gwen lowered her head shamefully, “Are you sure you want to?”

Yondu held her face up to him, “I haven’t made love to you in over a month. And I’m guessin’ that’s probably where part of the problem lies.” He kissed Gwen’s lips softly and she melted into his arms. “If you’re feelin’ distanced from me, why would I wanna make that worse?”

Gwen whimpered and wrapped her arms around Yondu, kissing him lustfully. He hurriedly threw off his coat and tossed it to the floor. Gwen grabbed his vest and started unbuttoning it as he swiftly pulled her shirt up and over her head. Gwen ripped the vest off and threw it to the ground and then worked to unbutton his dress shirt quickly. Yondu started walking towards the bed, pushing Gwen along with him. With a quick flick of his wrist, he unclasped Gwen’s bra and pulled it off her shoulders. Gwen let out a surprised giggle. She pulled Yondu’s shirt off of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her onto the bed. He quickly stripped off his boots and pants and Gwen did the same. Yondu spread Gwen’s legs and climbed onto the bed, hovering over her. He slipped his arm underneath her and slid her up to the top of the bed. He kissed and licked her neck while he ran his hand all over her body. Gwen moaned and wrapped her legs around Yondu’s waist. She grabbed him and led him between her legs as she kissed him anxiously. She tried to use her legs to pull him into her, but he wouldn’t move. Gwen pulled her face away from his as she whimpered. She gave him a confused expression, but he just watched her eyes carefully, with a smirk. He waited until her eyes met his and then thrusted himself inside her. The look on her face as her eyes widened and then rolled back was like a drug to Yondu. He watched, proudly, as her body squirmed and her face contorted with pleasure as he pumped into her again and again. Every moan and whimper, every pant, every arch of her back, fueled him further. He finally pulled his gaze away and kissed her mouth again. He reached in between her legs and massaged her gently, but Gwen was already at the cusp and she let out a loud moan. Her whole body clenched and she pulled Yondu into her forcefully as she quivered. Yondu growled in response and came hard inside her. Gwen moaned again as she felt him throb, and her body squeezed him tighter. He continued to pump harder and harder as she shook feverishly. Gwen had never had such an intense orgasm before and she savored every second of it. Finally, her body relaxed and she collapsed back onto the bed, her head hitting the pillow with a thump. With closed eyes, Gwen panted, rubbing her hands all over Yondu’s sweat covered body. She felt his lips kiss her cheek, her jaw, her neck, over and over again. “I love you,” he whispered to her in between kisses. Gwen turned her head and caught Yondu’s mouth with her own. She held his face in her hands and kissed him adoringly. Gwen was so overcome with emotion that she started to cry. She wrapped her arms around Yondu and held herself to him tight as she sobbed.

“Hey now, what’s this?” Yondu asked with concern.

“I never want to let you go.” She cried. “I never want to be apart from you again.”

Yondu pulled back and looked Gwen firmly in the eyes, “Stop this. We don’t know what’s waitin’ for us down the road, but I’m here right now. Stop worryin’ about what we can’t change, and be grateful for what we got.” He tipped her face to his, “Okay?”

Gwen sighed and tried to smile. “Okay,” she nodded.

The two laid in bed, holding each other for as long as they could. Neither spoke a word. They kissed and caressed each other and treasured the time they had alone. Eventually they did have to get cleaned up and get dressed. Seelie would be bringing Karley back soon. They changed the sheets on the bed and picked up around the room. They spent the remainder of their time on the couch with Gwen snuggled up into Yondu’s side as he read one of his books aloud. It was in another language and Gwen didn’t understand a word, but she loved listening to him speak it.

Seelie finally brought Karley back and the little boy’s eyes lit up when he saw his father waiting for him. Karley ran across the room and hopped up into his dad’s lap. He listened intently as his father read to him the story of a great Centaurian warrior. Gwen smiled proudly at her men and the bond they held for each other. This… was her heaven.


	20. Chapter 20

*** TWO YEARS LATER ***

 

Karley ran past his mother in the corridor with Seelie chasing after him.

“Hi mom! Bye mom!” The little boy snickered.

“Hey Gwen!” Seelie chuckled, trying to close the gap.

“Be careful you two!” Gwen shouted after them.

Gwen could see how much Karley’s hair had grown in just the last few weeks. She noticed that his baby fat was now completely gone and his young 3 year old frame now carried the body of a 6 year old boy. Gwen’s heart began to ache for the baby she missed. Children were only little for so long, and Karley’s childhood was practically cut in half. She lamented on the time she was losing with him, and how he would soon be a moody, distant teenager like her nephew Robbie.

Gwen knocked on the deck office door.

“Come in.” She heard Yondu’s voice call out from the other side.

Gwen walked in and quickly shut the door. She turned to her husband dejectedly, “Please tell me that boy will stop growing soon!” she pouted.

Yondu chuckled, “Sorry babe. He’s on the fast track to full grown. He won’t slow down till he’s ten.” He gave her an apologetic look and shrugged his shoulders.

“This is _not_ fair! Why can’t I have my little boy for a little while longer?!” She plopped down in a chair next to him.

Yondu continued to work on his tablet, answering her absentmindedly, “Cause ya married a Centaurian, and it just goes along with the territory.”

Gwen stared off at the wall, resting her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table, deep in thought, “You spend so much time being an adult. You’d think you’d get to be a kid a little bit longer.”

“Huh?” Yondu had her attention now. “What you mean?” He wondered if his mother-in-law had said something to Gwen about his life expectancy, even though he had asked her not to. He gulped nervously.

“Well… sixty or seventy years is long enough to be an adult. If I could have been a kid for a few more years I would have jumped at the chance.” She was still staring off into space and, to Yondu’s relief, still quite oblivious to his dilemma.

Yondu cleared his through anxiously, “Yeah… sure… seventy years.” He went back to his tablet.

“Well wouldn’t you?” Gwen looked at over him, slightly annoyed by his inattention to the conversation.

Yondu looked at her again, and shut off his tablet with a sigh. “Gwen. I kinda gotta tell you somethin.” He folded his hands in front of him on the table.

“Uh oh.” She sat up and eyed him cautiously. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Ye… um… maybe… probably not.” He looked up at the ceiling guiltily.

“Yondu Udonta, spit it out.” She eyeballed him, growing annoyed with his tiptoeing.

“Ugh… fine.” He huffed and looked down at the table before looking back at Gwen, “Karley’s not gonna live a normal… Terran life.”

“I know that.” Gwen scoffed.

“No, I mean… He’s not gonna live as long as a Terran.”

“What?” Gwen snapped, raising an eyebrow at Yondu. “Why not?”

“He’s actually gonna live… a lot longer.” He grinned at her sheepishly.

“Longer?!” Gwen’s voice rose an octave and her eyes popped.

“Yeah.” Yondu was waiting for Gwen to hit the roof, but she wasn’t quite there yet.

“How much longer?” She grilled him some more.

“Um… well…”

“Yondu?” She urged him more sternly.

“He’ll live about as long as me, probably.” He tried to keep his answer vague.

Gwen stuck her finger in Yondu’s face and squinted, “You answer me now, mister, or you can forget about ‘dessert’ tonight. And ‘breakfast’ tomorrow if you keep at it!” She scolded him teasingly.

Yondu rolled his eyes and huffed, “Alright fine. If his life expectancy is that of a normal Centaurian, he’ll live to be about a hundred and twenty five years old.” Yondu sat back in his chair, looking down at the table, waiting for Gwen to lose her shit.

But Gwen didn’t lose it. She was still trying to grasp what Yondu had told her in the first place. She stared at him wide eyed and mouth gaped. She blinked robotically and then slowly closed her mouth. She stared at the table, also, and tried to digest the new information. “One hundred twenty five years?” She asked him slowly.

“Yup.” Yondu answered with a nod.

“So…” she pointed at Yondu, still staring at the table, “you’re going to live to be one hundred twenty five years old??”

Yondu scoffed and looked up at Gwen, “Only if I don’t get myself killed first. Which is probably more likely.” He smoothed his beard with his hand, still leaning back nervously.

“Okay…” Gwen was trying to do the math in her head, still staring at the metal table, “You’re twenty five years older than me, right?”

“Yup.” Yondu nodded, nervously waiting for her to connect the dots.

“So that means when you’re… oh my god.” Gwen looked up at Yondu in shock. “ _You’re_ going to outlive _me_.”

“Well now let’s not be cuttin’ our take before it’s dealt.” He leaned forward and took her hands reassuringly. “We don’t know how things are gonna play out.”

Gwen just looked at Yondu stunned, “All this time I thought I was going to end up taking care of you some day. And now it turns out you’ll be burying me first?”

Yondu chuckled, “Well… we don’t actually bury people out here. You’ll mostly likely be cremated.” He tried to make light of the situation, but the thought of him having to deal with his own wife’s funeral someday gave him a mild panic attack.

Gwen climbed over into Yondu’s lap and hugged him tight around the neck.

“Whoa, what’s this for?” Yondu chuckled, slightly confused as he hugged Gwen back.

“All this time I was afraid I only had a few more years with you, ten if we were lucky!” She laughed, still hugging him. “And now you’re telling me we actually get to grow old together?” Gwen pulled back and looked Yondu in the eyes with a huge grin on her face. She kissed him hard on the mouth, smoothing his cheek with her hand.

Yondu pulled away with a small smile creeping up on his face, “You mean you ain’t mad?”

Gwen laughed again, “No I’m not mad. Why would I be mad?”

Yondu looked down and shrugged, “Honestly I didn’t think you’d wanna be stuck with me for the _rest_ of your life. Figured I’d die well before you, you’d get to take all my money and go marry yourself some handsome Xandarian and live in the lap of luxury.”

Gwen glared at Yondu with a raised eyebrow, “You know that is the third time in the five years we’ve been together that you’ve made a comment like that?”

“Like what?”

“Saying that you were gonna die and I could ‘go on with my life’, as if I’m not already living the one I wanna live now.”

“Well damnit,” Yondu scratched his neck nervously, “I still can’t help but think you settled with me. I mean, you’re gorgeous, smart, caring, and tough. You could have anyone you wanted. I still don’t get why you picked me.”

Gwen stood up briefly and then straddled Yondu in his chair. She looked him adoringly in the eyes, kissing him repeatedly while speaking, “Because you’re handsome, smart, clever, strong, and loving.” With a mischievous grin, Gwen licked Yondu’s lips seductively, “and not to mention you’re amazing in bed.” She smiled at him and pressed her forehead to his, “When are you gonna get it through your thick, blue head that your lap is the _only_ luxury that I want?”

Yondu grinned proudly, “I think I just did.” He kissed his wife and squeezed her ass lustfully. “So…” he gave her a naughty smirk, “What’s say we cut the death talk and go get some ‘dessert’?”

Gwen smirked back, “I think I’d like that just fine.”


End file.
